Forever&Always
by pinkkpurplepeople
Summary: This is not a songfic! Have you ever lost the only one who could make you feel like nothing else mattered? The one who is the other half of you? That's what happened to our favorite Star, but what happens if he never really died? Better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did I know you would be jealous!!!!

Chapter 1

A boy the age of 17 walked the dangerous streets of down town jump, he ran the risk of being mugged, jumped, or beat up by any of the numerous gangs. The young boy didn't care he could take them if they tried anything with him and they all knew that, that's why they never messed with him. He walked the streets, wearing a red plaid button down that hung open none of the buttons were buttoned. He wore a black shirt underneath it, the sleeves of the plaid button down were rolled up just above his elbows, he had on loose black denim jeans and black converse. His shoulders were slumped forward in an arched kind of way, and he hung his head low watching each foot fall. His chestnut hair fell in front of his abnormal eyes. No one ever saw his eyes because of how dark his sunglasses were, he never took them off no matter how much he would want to he just couldn't. His eyes changed to the color of his mood. Anger and Rage were a deep blood red, lust and passion or love were a light pink that held specks of red in them, hurt pain or heartbreak were a light blue with specks of a dark navy, sorrow or mourning or depression were a steely silver, strong confiendent was a deep indigo, happiness was a pale yellow, when he felt lost, like he was nothing he was in a world that had no use for him it was a deep inky black the same color as his pupils, when he felt as if he was on top of the world they were a bright grass green. Right now his eyes were a silver edging on black. He was mourning the day.

Today was the anniversary that his life went down the crapper. He lost both his parents in a war, he lost the love of his life, and the day he 'died' ((those are air quotes haha)) his eyes turned an even darker shade of grey if possible at the memory that now replayed its self in his mind.

Flashback.

_A great warrior, some one worthy of protecting her was what he had thought before but now he was hiding in a broom closet with the girl he was supposed to be protecting being held in his arms. He loved the smell of her hair cherry and strawberry's mixed together, he loved everything about her. Her beautiful auburn hair, her stunning emerald eyes, her sun kissed skin, her bubbly personality, just everything she was and would always be. She had her arms wrapped around him her head laying on his chest taking in his Tameranian smell, he smelled of the land he worked on. She loved how his hair always fell in his face and always made him mad, how overly cocky he would always be, how he would do anything for her no matter the risk, but what she loved most about him was his eyes. Every time she stared into them they would always stare back a pale pink and she knew that those eyes would always be that color toward her she knew he would never stop loving her, never and she would never stop loving him. She also loved his voice it was a deep, rough sexy voice that would make any girl melt just by the sound of it, and that's what it always did to her heart._

"_I feel like a failure," He said into her hair. He was only 13 at the time, and she was 12. She was the favored princess and he was a very poor peasant who was a very skilled warrior. He was the best swordsmen and ever since he met her, he knew she was the only girl for him. She pulled her head from his chest to look at his strong handsome face, she looked into his eyes to see what he was feeling. He hated his eyes he hated how people knew exactly what he was feeling when ever he felt it, he liked to keep to himself. To have a little privacy but no his eyes would never give him that, that's why he always tried to hide them but she would never let him she loved to know what he was feeling. That was the way of a Tameranian you must show your emotions freely to have to powers of a Tameranian. You must feel confiendice for inhuman strength, pure joy for flight, and this last one vary's on what you hold. The girl that was wrapped in his arms could shoot green orbs of solar energy from her hands and her older sister could do the same thing but her's were violet. You had to feel righteous fury to release these and what he used his fury for was his sword, it was a silver double blade with a black hilt. When he channeled his anger to his sword it crackled with electricity, he loved his sword it was pasted down from generation to generation in his family. It was the thing he cherished the most beside the red head._

"_You are not a Failure!" She screeched at him._

"_Shh, Koriand'r," He whispered, "Do you want them to find you?" he asked her. They were at war with the Gordainians a vicious murderous planet of lizards. They wanted Koriand'r as a prize who ever had captured and enslaved her or any of her two other sibling that they would become the most powerful planet in the known universe. Koriand'rs brother Ryand'r and her older sister Komand'r had just barely escaped. Koriand'r wasn't that lucky the Gordainians had shot her out of the sky but her warrior was there to catch her when she fell. Now they were huddled in a small closet hiding from the blood thirsty aliens._

"_No I do not wish for them to," She answered quietly as she tried to see what emotion he was feeling, it was a dark blue which she knew meant he was worried and scared, "And I do not wish for you to call yourself a failure," She cupped his cheek in her hand making him look at her. His eyes had a sad look to them, he was worried about her, scared that he wouldn't be able to protect her, she was part of him part of his soul and without her he felt empty incomplete._

"_I should be out there fighting, I should be fighting and keeping you safe," He said his voice low and raspy full of fear of what was to come._

"_Then how would I know you were alive?" She asked him, this time it was her turn to feel sorrow at the thought of losing him._

_He looked at her longingly, "Aren't you the one that said it was fate that brought us together and it would be fate that would tear us apart and bring us back together again?" She smiled, he was the only one besides her Knorfka and her brother Ryand'r who actually ever listened to her, "We're soul mates Koriand'r and nothing will ever change that. Nothing will change how I feel about you, I'll love you forever," he said to her. He loved her so much it hurt him sometimes, but no matter how much it could hurt him he would never stop loving her no matter what._

"_Fate brought us together, destiny has told us we are meant for each other, and yes I did say we are soul mates. But I do not know what I would do if you perished," She said to him a tears edging at her vision._

"_Move on?" He suggested. Her eyes went wide and her face twisted into something he couldn't read, "What?" He asked. He didn't like asking the question if she would move on if he died he didn't want to know the answer._

"_You think I would move on?" Her voice was dangerously low and threating at the accusation._

"_Why wouldn't you?" He asked her._

"_Because I could never find anyone to you replace you, no one. You're my one and only, Koren," She told him softly. He broke into a wide grin as he laid his forehead on her's his eyes a soft pink with hues of red mixed in, they told her how much he loved her._

"_Well I'm glad I'm just as much apart of you as you are of me," He was about to kiss her when the door to the closet they hid in burst open. There stood in the door way was the biggest lizard they had ever seen. It towered over the soul mates, he wore full golden body armor, he had dark murky green scaly skin contrasted greatly with his armor, he had on the same colored helmet, he held a bow in his right claw, and a brown leather strap that went across his broad chest, the strap held a pouch full of arrows. Just like the on Koren's back except in his pouch held his silver sword. He pushed Koriand'r behind him and turned to face the grotesic looking alien. The lizard flicked its tongue at Koren and barred his dagger like teeth at him as he hissed._

"_If you just give her to me now I will let you live," It snarled at him._

"_No," He said angrily venom seething from him. His eyes flicked from a soft loving pink to a rustic blood color. _

"_Then you shall perish like the others around you have fighting for this Troq," he snapped at Koren hoping to scare him into backing down but if it did Koren didn't show it he just looked even more pissed._

"_She's not a Troq!" Koren slashed his hand through the air as he shouted at the lizard man._

"_Oh, I see you are the one I have heard has stolen the heart of the dear princess here?" The alien pulled back his lips to show off his gleaming porcelain teeth, "The one who has given the warriors oath to protect her, I thought you would be bigger," He looked a little disappointed at what he saw, which only pissed Koren off even more if that was even possible. He lunged at the alien catching him off guard. Koren let confiendice and righteous fury through his veins, "But a worthy opponent none the lesssss," the lizard hissed the S in less which sent a shiver down Koren's spine but he wouldn't show it he would never willingly tell anyone when he felt weak, never. He reached his right arm over his shoulder and pulled out his blade and held it at the ready. It crackled with electricity from the anger that coursed through him, he wasn't going to let them take the love of his life away from him, not over his dead body…_

"_Bring it ugly," His cocky grin coming to his face. The lizard flicked his pink forked tongue at him before he skillfully loaded his arrow in one swift motion so quick it was almost a blur_

_**Shit, I probably should have put on my armor, **__he scolded him self for forgetting to put on at least some protection, he was in such a hurry to find Koriand'r the only thing that he grabbed for protection was his sword. He felt like a moron, he felt a slight pain grace his shoulder he looked over at it to see the purple cloth was torn. There was a deep scarlet liquid starting to trickle from the wound, __**Ow**__ he thought to himself._

"_Koren!" He heard her shriek at him. He didn't dare take his eyes off of the lizard, the pain in his shoulder was almost unbearable it was burning terribly, but he ignored it._

"_I'm fine," he gritted through clenched teeth. He held his sword in his good hand and it again crackled with electricity. He took a deep breath before he flicked his eyes back up and charged, the Gordainian saw this but he wasn't as quick on his feet as he was with his hands and Koren got a clean blow on his chest. The alien called out in pain as the electricity surged through his body, Koren thought that the alien would fall over dead but all he did was fall to his knees his voice low and shallow, "Ugh," He grunted he rolled his eyes letting cockiness take over him once again. While the lizard was withering in pain Koren struck twice more making the lizard began to become dizzy. Koren saw this he walked up to the lizard and bent down so he was face to face with him, "I win," The lizard smirked at him before Koren brought the hilt of his blade down on top of Lizard's head, he fell to the ground laying there unmoving, "I think he's unconscious," Koren said as he turned to a beaming Koriand'r. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug, it was almost bone crushing but she soon released him immediately. Her eyes were large with horror and terror she opened her mouth to say something but it only came out as a loud squeak. She fought for her voice but instead she started to point her eyes were the size of saucers. Koren turned to see what she was staring at and his eyes shot wide to. The Gordainian stood aiming an arrow at his chest._

"_Bye, bye," He said his teeth shining brightly. He released the arrow, it hit its target. Koren took a sharp intake breath as he felt the sharp pointed tip of the cool steel impale with his chest, and it exit through his back. He began to stumble back and forth from the pain running through his body, he fell readying himself for the hurt of the hard marble floor to impact with him but he never met the floor instead he was met by to soft but firm loving arms that he always loved to be held in. He looked up into the teary eyed face of his one and only._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked her teasingly, he had to force the words out through the shooting pain in his chest. He could see his vision edging with a dark welcoming blackness, he wanted to slip into that darkness to close his eyes and sleep, a forever sleep. _

"_Don't leave me," She whispered to him._

"_I could never leave you," He said he was starting to fade, "I love you," He said._

"_Forever?" She asked him tears were now falling down his face too._

"_forever and always," That was there thing. One would say forever and the other would say forever and always, "Were soul mates no matter what," he said._

"_I will always love and no one could ever take your spot in my heart its too big a hole for them to fill," She said to him._

_He smiled at her weakly, "Good," He leaned up slightly and met her lips and kissed her pouring all his passion and love for her into that last kiss. Another surge of pain coursed through him he clenched his hand harder onto the hilt of his sword to distract of the agonizing pain. She leaned down to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck sobbing uncontroably. His shirt was soaking up her tears greedily. He reached a soft shaky hand, he cupped her cheek and she lifted her head to look up at him, her face was inches from his. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest holding it right over her heart._

"_I love you," She said again._

"_Forever?" He asked her with a slight smile on his face._

"_Forever and always," She whispered to him. He gave her another smile before he began to slip away into the alluring darkness that was calling for him. His eyes began to glaze over and soon he was gone._

Flashback Ended.

A tear slipped down his face as the memory played over and over again in his mind. Yes he was walking the streets of down town jump right now but he had only been dead for 2 days. He had been revived by the Tameranian witch doctor. Koren quickly wiped the tear from his eyes he couldn't let anyone see him cry or they would think he went soft and defiantly kick his ass. The light of the sky was starting to fade and he was only a block away from his small apartment. The memory of when he was revived flashed through his mind and soon he was deep in memory.

Flashback:

_He was in a dark tunnel the walls were an ebony black, he had been walking for who knows how long. He didn't know where he was or who he was for that matter, it seemed he had forgotten everything that was once important to him, and he didn't even know how he had gotten here to this strange tunnel. He rounded a sharp corner to see a brilliant white light shining not but a foot away from him, he felt the urge to walk through it, he some how knew that once he walked into this light he was never going to be able to go back._

_**Back to what though?**__ he asked himself. He shook off the thought, he raised his right foot and was just inches from sticking through the opening when a voice called out to him in his head._

_**Remember,**____it said to him. It gave him a slight head ache to hear it in his head. What was he suppose to remember exactly? __**Remember, **__its voice was just one notch short of shouting. His head began to hurt something fierce, he thought that if he tried he could get back to what he was doing. He closed his multi colored eyes and tried, he could feel he was getting close to something when… he ran into a dead end, a brick wall that looked like it wouldn't be moved without a fight. He sighed and opened his eyes. __**Try harder, **__the voice demanded. He frowned, he didn't know why he was even listening to this thing but yet he closed his eyes anyway. This time when he came across the wall he pushed, he kept pushing and pushing until he felt it crack and something slipped through. __Koren, __it said to him some how he knew that was his name. He opened his eyes to see that he was now standing about 3 yards from the light, hadn't he been just a foot away from that light?_

_**Remember, **__the voice called out again. He huffed but did as it commanded, he closed his eyes and pushed the wall harder, it cracked even more and a pink and white marble like image of a planet slipped through, and he knew it to be his home some how. He did after every time he opened his eyes every time he was another 3 yards from the light. He was now 5 football fields away from the light. As he closed his eyes this time a face slipped through of a beautiful girl who looked a year younger than himself. She had ruby red hair that fell like a water fall down her back, and two beautiful orbs of emeralds that were in the spot were her eyes were, she was stunning and he couldn't help but feel helpless and lost just looking at her. Then her name came into his head Koriand'r… Then everything came flooding back. The aliens, the fight, how he felt for her, everything. He felt the need to run and hold her, to kiss her, to hear her sweet loving voice but before he could do anything her face disappeared, he opened his eyes to find himself no longer in a dark dank tunnel he was in a bright room. The walls were a dazzling orange and yellow swirling together, there were white cabinets to his right, along with a long night table on either side of him. He tried to sit up and get a better view of were he was but as he lifted up a burning sensation shot through his chest and he fell back on the white bed he was lying on._

"_I see you are awake," Koren's head shot up at the sound of her voice, he didn't need to see who she was before she even walked into the large room. An old woman with grey hair that stook up at odd angles, and wild grey eyes, with bags and wrinkles under her eyes, every time she walked all her jewelry clanked and clicked, she wore a floor length black silk dress._

"_Where's Kori?" His tone harsh and aggressive. She looked down at her feet even though you couldn't see them by how her dress completely cover them, "I said where's Kori?" He was using the nickname he gave to her when they were younger._

"_Is that the way you talk to the woman who brought you back to life?" She snapped at him. He just narrowed his eyes at her, they were a light red not the full anger he felt when he went into battle just a slight annoyance toward this woman who saved his life apparently._

"_Why would you save me?" He asked her._

"_Why not?" She said nonchalantly._

"_Why? And where's Kori?" He asked again._

_She gave him a defeated look, "When you pasted the Gordainians captured her," His eyes shot wide and he was soon consumed in panic his eyes a navy blue, "And I found your body just 2 days after your death and I thought that the princess needs her warrior and I brought you back?" She said the last part flatly._

"_They took her?" his voice was almost a whisper._

"_Yeah, they took her while she was laying on top of you sobbing," A sadden smile came to her face at watching the lizards pry her off the dead boy's body she wouldn't leave without something of his she had to fight them for it and she won tried to escape but was enviably caught in a matter of minutes. Koren struggled to get out of the bed that confined him, but he couldn't it caused him to much pain to even move._

"_I have to get to her!" He shouted, "She needs me, she needs me," He began to sob at not being there for her and now she was gone it was all his fault. _

"_You would be no help to her if you do not rest," The old bat said to him in a calm tone. _

"_Where is my sword?" He asked ignoring her comment._

"_What sword?" She said him greatly confused._

"_My weapon, I use it whenever I go into battle. It excites with electricity when you feel righteous fury. I got it from my dad he gave it to me before he perished in battle, it's the only thing I have to remind me of him," You could hear his voice starting to crack._

"_There wasn't sword when I found your body I only saw you," She said quietly._

_He heaved a heavy sigh, "When can I go after her? When can I hold her again?" He asked softly._

"_I do not think that is a wise idea," She said sternly._

_He narrowed his eyes they turned a little bit dark red, "And why not?" He asked harshly._

"_She thinks you are dead what do you think would happen if she knew you were alive?" She asked him, "Think about what you would do to her heart, she may love you with every fiber of her being but I do not think she will even believe you are alive," the witch said calmly, "She may not except you again thinking you are a figment of her imagination," she said._

_Koren let this sink in before he spoke again, "But I need to protect her, I am her warrior," He said in a harsh quiet tone._

"_You may but it would be wise to make sure she does not know you are her guardian angel," She said to him, "You may do everything to protect her but I want for you not to show your self you may break her," She spoke slowly to him. He just stared at her._

"_does anyone else know I'm still alive?" He asked curiously._

"_No, it is illegal to bring back the dead on Tameran," she hung her head low._

"_Then no one knows I'm alive they all believe I'm dead?" His voice shook with anger._

"_Do you wish to be executed and be dead for good?" She rounded on him her eyes were scrunched up into small grey slits. He sighed deeply, no he didn't want to die for good this time. It was his destiny to protect Koriand'r and he would do it even if she didn't know he was there, even if she forgot him, even if she didn't love him anymore. He would still protect her, and he would always love her no matter what happened. He looked up to say something to the Witch Doctor but she had disappeared, she always did that._

"_This should be fun," Karen rolled his eyes before he drifted off into a comfortable sleep before he would help Koriand'r._

Flashback Ended.

It was dark now, the star's were shining and the moon was high in the sky. He hated how she had changed her name, he hated it. He thought that Koriand'r was much more beautiful sounding but instead she had changed it to Starfire, yeah he liked it but it wasn't as pretty as her original name. He stared up at the sky as he slowly walked up the three stairs to his apartment building. It was a small run down building, there was water damage all on the outside, cracks and holes were all around the house it looked like it should have been condemned years ago but where ever you can find a place to live is better than living on the streets. He was in this city because of her, and he lived in this hell hole because of her, but he didn't mind because he was close to her… some what. She lived in a giant T and he lived in a piece of shit apartment that looked like it would crumple at any given second, but as long as she was safe he was fine on where he had to live. His eyes soon flashed yellow at the thought of her luxurious life. She had been gone for a few weeks, her and her team had gone to Tokyo to stop a villain. He had been anxious for her return and couldn't wait, he didn't like being away from her for very long even if she had no clue he was still alive, he wasn't even sure she still remembered him and that always struck a nerve at that thought. He shook his head making his messy cherry coke hair fall in front of his, he looked up his deteriorating door a small letter was taped to it and in big bold red letters it read, 'Rent'. Karen sneered at the letter.

"Looks like its time to get my pay check," He huffed to know one in particular. He crumpled the paper up in his fist and tossed it over the side railing. He fumbled in his pocket looking for his key's, he pulled them out of his pocket but with his clumsy fingers he dropped the key's as soon as they were out, "Shit," He muttered under his breath. As he bent down to pick up the key's something caught his eye, it was a picture in the news paper with today's date on it. March 2, 2010. He grabbed his key's and the news paper, he opened his door and stepped in, he fumbled around the wall looking around the wall for the light switch. Then he felt it and switched it on to be met by a very bare room. The walls were a light beige with giant cracks and water damage and several mold spots. There was a beige couch with a pillow on either side of it, a mahogany table with a lamp and clutter on top of it, and a small T.V. hung on the very unstable wall, a dresser was in the corner and that was about it. There was a tiny kitchen that only had a microwave, refrigerator, a small sink and dish washer. Then there was a small bathroom that was a light blue in color and had a two person shower, with a one person sink, and one porcelain toilet. Man did he hate this place! It didn't even have a bedroom, but the couch did pull out into a bed… at least.

He through his keys on the couch and sat down with a loud THUMP! Dust flew up making him cough like crazy. He took the plastic off of the news paper and his face grew into a grim line. The head line read.

**Tokyo Trouble:**

**The titans went on a mission to Tokyo leaving the law to handle the ever growing crime. **Koren smirked to himself. **The titans biggest threat besides the famous Red X and Slade, the Broshugon seemed equally matched but easier to defeat. After the fight and the Titans victory, the city of Tokyo held a celebration in their honor. During the Ceremony this picture was taken. **To the right of the article was a picture of Robin holding Starfire close to him his hand intertwined with her's. Koren stared angrily at the joined hands, he felt his eyes start to turn a blood red at he felt the urge to rip out Robin's throat. Well he always wanted to do that but he normally refrained from doing so when they fought. But he did like how the news paper talked about him. **Leader Robin and Teammate Starfire had gotten together right after there last battle with the villain. The titans spent an additional 3 days in the city before returning today at 2:30 p.m. **They came back 8 hours ago, Koren thought to himself. **We are glad for there return and cannot wait for them to jump back into action. **The article ended, Koren sat back in disbelief at what he just saw and read.

_The titans are back?_ Koren thought, _I think I should go and show the happy couple my congratulations and get my pay check in the process. _Koren grabbed the news paper looking at it one last time before ripping it in half, right in between Robin and Starfire, he crumpled up the paper and walked to the small closet that was next to the bathroom. He opened the small door to reveal several boxes, most of them contained the things he had stolen over the years, but one box that sat at the back of the closest barely even seen. He dug through the boxes until the black ebony box came into view, on the lid of the box it read in bold red letter 'Junk'.

_Far from it, _he mused to himself. He pulled the lid off slowly, revealing a skull mask that concealed his entire face, and a black and grey suit with a red x over his right breast. He quickly put on the suit, hooked the belt around his waist, attached the black cape to his shoulders, and lastly the skull mask. He walked over to the full length mirror in the bathroom and examined himself.

"I look good," He said smiling from behind the mask. He loved how the suit clung to him like a second suit and emphasized his muscles and showed off his amazing eight pack ((yes there is such a thing people! My ex has one)). He gave him self a once over before he typed in the corrdornicae to the Jump City Bank. He was planning on making a withdraw, and have a little chat with the titans. He wasn't really looking forward to fighting Koriand'r but he was fine with fighting the others, he knew he would never truly hurt her but he just hated how he acted like he would. It always made him cry when ever he got home after a battle. He looked at the clock one last time and hit the X on the belt and soon disappeared.

**What ya guys think?? I think it was pretty good but I need your guys advice, if you have ever read any of my other work I need 5 reviews before I upload another chapter so chop chop people I would really like to continue this :D Love ya'll!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Teen titans!!! I use caveman talk :P

Chapter 2

A lone silttouehouse sat atop an irregular shaped building, a giant capital T. She stared up at the setting sun, she loved how the beautiful hews of pink's and red's swirled together to paint a beautiful pastel color throughout the sky. The red's and pink's painted a pretty picture yes, but they also brought the memory of pain, hurt and heartbreak, love, lust, and undying passion. This was her favorite color, even though everyone thought it was purple and pink, well they had half of it right. The pink's and red's always reminded her of what she lost, she could have prevented it if only she had found her voice, if only she could tell him what was going on before anything life threating could happen, but she couldn't and alutamently she lost the only one she would ever feel a soul deep connection with. Yes she loved Robin that was true but he never filled the emptiness that resided deep inside her heart. She missed Koren with everything she was and as she stared up at the sky she felt tears come to her dazzling emerald eyes. She felt guilty some how, some where down deep she felt guilt for finding someone else even if she didn't love that someone as much as she wish she could. As soon as they got back from Tokyo, Robin went all leader on them. He was confined to his room and wouldn't come out and even when she went to try and coax him out he just snapped at her saying, 'Crime doesn't stop for anyone, not even you Star. I have stuff to get done that is more important than hanging out. I need to get this paper work done so will you please leave me alone?' He had even shut the door in her face. She rolled her eyes at the memory, yeah it stung but right now she was watching a beautiful sunset and holding the thing that she held near and dear to her heart. It was a doubled bladed silver sword with an ebony hilt, the fabric that had been wrapped around the hilt was warn and starting to come off. She held this out in front of her admiring it, how he always held it with confiendice, with strength, power. She was proud of him forever and always. This sword even though with one lithe swipe it would kill you, it brought her great comfort and happiness, but it also brought the burden of remembering what she lost and what she would never get back.

"I've been looking for you," Starfire heard the voice before she saw the man it belonged to, it was deep and sounded like a boy who had just hit puberty. His voice didn't do things to her insides like Koren's did, Koren made her melt and feel like she was flying high in the sky. Robin yeah he made her feel fuzzy but not as good as Koren ever did, but Koren is gone and she had to move on…. Right?

"Hello Robin," She turned to look at him, she gave him a wry grin but then turned her gaze back to the sword she held in her hands. He swiftly sat down next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, "Why have you ventured up here?" She asked him as she let him hold her, her body didn't mold into his like she wanted it to, but what could she do?

"To be with you and to watch the sunset with you," He said lovingly to her, she just gave him a meek smile.

Starfire looked up at the sky and a frown graced her lips, "But the sun has recited back to the other side so they can enjoy its warmth," She looked at him a bit peeved at the thought that she would just forgive him for ignoring her by coming to watch the sunset that wasn't evening setting anymore!"

"Oh," Robin blushed a light color. Then something caught his eye, it was a gleaming silver metal. It took him a little time to figure out what he was looking at then it registered in his mind, "Star what is that?" He asked a little harshly.

A slight blush came to her face, she had never really told any of the titans that she had this in her possession, "It is a sword. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked him innocently.

"Yes there is," He said as he stared at the deadly sharp edge that lay delicately in the alien's lap, she fingered the lace of the cloth and stared at it like it would kill her if she ever had to part with it, but of course Robin having to have a thick skull didn't see this. ((I am so sorry if you love Robin I do to. I am so sorry I offend you in any such way)) He reached for the object but his hand was slapped away by Starfire's, "What the heck Star?" He asked loudly.

"You tried to take it from me," She snapped at him as she pulled it close to her chest, close to her heart.

"And why can't I take it from you? it's a weapon, you shouldn't have that," He reached for it again but she swatted at his hand again.

"Will you stop?" She shouted at him.

"Give me the damn weapon!"

"Why it is mine!" She screeched in return.

Robin stopped and looked at her, he saw how she held it. She held it with a tenderness like it was only for her hands only, she held it like if any fast movement it would snap in half. He breathed a long airy sigh, "Why do you have a sword in your possession anyway?" He asked her.

She looked at him hesitantly before responding, "I have always had it," She said to him softly.

"When did you get it?" He asked generally curious on the origin of such a magnificent sword.

She looked at the ground and wouldn't meet his gaze but she did respond, "I got it from a friend," she mumbled beneath her breath.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "And who is this friend?" He asked her.

She squirmed under his gaze. But then she felt angry at letting him put her in this situation, she let anger flow through her. She snapped his head up and her gaze hardened into the emeralds they were, "You do not tell me of things you wish not to so I do not see why I should tell you things that I do not wish to share?" She asked him her voice laced with anger. Robin looked stunned by her reaction but soon his face to turned to stone.

"Sta-" he was about to go on but his communicator interrupted him before he could even form a sentence.

'_Yo Robin. Looks like our friend Red X is holding a welcome back party at the bank!' _Cyborg's voice called out from the small black and yellow device. Robin's face grew grim at the mention of the villain, but to Starfire it made her stomach do flips for some reason. X always had that feeling about him that made her feel like a whole and she didn't really like it, she didn't know why or how he could make her feel that way. She didn't like feeling that way to another person unless it was the one she lost not but 5 years ago.

"We'll talk about this later Star," Robin's voice snapped her back to reality and away from the bittersweet memory's. She didn't look back up at him, she just went down to her room and quickly wrapped the blade in a silk tan cloth with care. She placed the blade under her pillow and gently placed the purple pillow over the sword making sure not to damage it… if she could?

…

Once at the bank it looked as if nothing was wrong, it was quiet and serene. It didn't give away any sign that a dangerous criminal was waiting for the titans inside. Robin and everyone following closely behind as they as quietly as they could so they could have the element of surprise, but when your fighting Red X or anyone just as smart and lithe as him you normally NEVER have the element of surprise… he does. Beast boy felt a sharp pain hit him in the middle of his lower back throwing him against a wall. He hit is head on the wall.

"DUDE! So not cool!" He hollered as he rubbed his head to try and get the pain to go away. Red X just stood there his arms crossed and a smirk played its way to his lips from behind his mask.

He had the computerized voice on, "I thought it was pretty funny from my point of view but hey!" He shrugged his shoulders, "You can't please everybody I guess." he couldn't help but start to laugh at his lame ass joke, and when he saw no one else laughing with him he stopped and straighten himself up. Everyone looked peeved at him especially the boy wonder, "Hey kid long time no see?" X said as kindly as he could. He wanted so badly to charged at him and take him down, but he couldn't. What right did he have to Starfire/Koriand'r? She still didn't love him that was apparent, she had forgotten him, for Pete sake she didn't even know he was alive! So he had no right to her, she was Robin's and Robin's only she wasn't his she didn't belong to him.

"What do you want Red X?" Robin hissed through clenched teeth as he held his bo staff at the ready.

"Oh just to wish the happy couple my congrats and its much more fun messing with you guys than the police!" Red X said this with so much false cheeriness he sounded like a bad sitcom. When X saw that they didn't believe one word that came out of his mouth he sighed long and deep, "I just need money for rent bird brain," He said before getting in his fighting stance, "And to say hows it going cutie?" Red X directed this question to Starfire who was staring at him, he saw anger and rage, but something soft something he hadn't seen in such a long time he wasn't sure he was seeing it right. But a blue beam of light snapped him out of his trance by the girl he would always love, "Could you warn a guy before you start shooting at him?" X hollered over at the android who held a sonic canon at the ready to fire again.

"Well maybe if you weren't hitting on Star then you would have been" Cyborg yelled at him. He didn't like it when scum in his opinion hit on his little sis. Red X bowed his head and charged at him. Cyborg saw him coming and shot another beam of electric blue beam, but X just jumped over it with ease and landed right behind him.

"Hmm, I'd rather hit on Star than patient," Red X said before slamming the heel of his black boot into Cyborg sending him on top of beast boy who was just starting to stand up, "This just seems to get easier and easier," X mused to himself. But his victory was short lived, before he heard that short monotoned mantra of the dark empath whose eyes were a snowy abyss of white nothingness. He whipped around to come face to face with the violet haired ayzmeth eyed sorceress, their noses almost touching. Red X's and Raven's eyes went large, almost as big as saucers. Starfire saw this and for some reason she felt twinge of jealousy spark throughout her body, but before her jealousy could grow she watched as X slapped a red x over raven's lips and threw her on top of the ever growing pile of titans who were struggling to stand. He stood to admire his handy work, "Yeah way to easy," He released a dark chuckle, then he heard the quick metal foot steps of the boy wonder charging from behind him. He took a step to the right and sure enough the boy wonder missed his target and ran a foot or two pasted him, "Over here kid," Robin turned around and with a snarl he attacked bo staff at the ready. Robin hit X with the hilt of the staff right in the gut knocking the air right out of him. X had to take a sharp intake of air just so he could breath, man did he really want to hurt this guy. Two razor sharp X's extended from both of his hands and he charged, they went at, wit to wit, strength to strength. They went at it for about 2 minutes before one landed a good blow to end it. Robin swung his bo staff around to hit X in the head but with lithe grace red preformed a beautiful back flip over both the staff and Robin. Starfire for some reason felt pride for his move fill her, she didn't like that, she shouldn't feel that way toward a thief! As Red X flipped through the air, he let the heel of his foot collide with Robin's skull knocking him unconscious, he then kicked him onto the pile of titans. He turned to face the only one left Starfire. Man he wasn't looking forward to this part of the fight, "4 down 1 to go cutie," He called out from behind his mask.

Starfire couldn't help but fell the burning in her cheeks when even he called her that, "I do not know why you call me the name of cute," She said as he causally walked over to where she was floating in the air.

"Because it suits you, I mean if you want me to stop then I can," He said. She didn't want him to stop calling her that for some reason, she really like it. Red X saw how she wouldn't respond and thought that was a yes, "Well I could call you Starfire, or beautiful, or-" he would have gone on but she interrupted him.

"No cutie is fine I was just doing the wondering," She said. She really was cute, no she was beautiful. The most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on, the one who had stolen his heart so long ago. His eyes began to turn the shade of pink and red but then the image of her and Robin together flashed into his mind and they turned crimson.

He wanted to lash out at her to scream and tell her she should be with him not the boy blunder, but he couldn't. He had to contain himself but he couldn't help but ask, "Have you ever lost the person who was like the other half of you? Have you lost the only person who you thought- no you know was the only person who would ever have your entire heart in their hands? Have you ever lost someone like that?" He let the anger he was feeling slip in there. She looked caught off guard by his change in topic. She felt a pain in her heart at the mention of Koren, she missed him so much it was a terrible burden to think he was gone. She felt as if half of her soul was gone and was now left with an unwanted empty hole, but when she looked at Red X for some reason she felt whole. She felt as if she could give him anything and love him all of her being, she didn't understand at how just looking at him made her feel all good and warm on the inside like a warm fresh baked cookie. She only felt this way around Koren and right now she felt his present like a lingering sent, she inhaled deeply not wanting it to leave her, she missed him deeply and just having that feeling that he was standing right in front of her made her feel dizzy with happiness. Red X saw the small smile on her face, his heart dropped. Was she glad he was dead? Was that why she was smiling? His eyes were a dark empty black at the thought of her being glad he was dead, he looked at her before he spoke, "If you've never felt that lose then consider yourself lucky. The girl who I love doesn't even know I exist, she fell in love with another, she forgot about me. She ripped my heart out and stomped on it. She said she loved me Kori. She said she loved me Forever and Always, she promised, but I guess promised are meant to be broken. Forever and Always Koriand'r," Starfires eyes went wide. How did he know her real name? Only one person she ever met called her Kori and he was dead, he died in her arms. And only one person knew of the Forever and always thing, but how could Red X know? She stared at him for the longest time then she whispered.

"Koren?" He looked up at her even though she couldn't see his eyes she felt that connection that soul deep connection that she would only feel with him and him only and she was sure that it was him, but for she could ask him again. He disappeared into the night into the shadows, he ran. He ran from her taking her heart in his hands, he ran leaving her alone and empty as she watched him go. She wanted to chase after him, she wanted to have him hold her like it was. She was sure it was, she was sure it was Koren and nothing would change her mind. She was about to chase after him but before she could she felt a strong angry hand grasp her bicep.

"Starfire," She could hear the anger in Robin's voice. She knew he was pissed that she didn't fight that she didn't try and capture Red X, she would be on probation for not trying to even put up a fight. Great she thought, "What the hell was going through your mind as you watched him get away!" He hollered in her face.

"He didn't take anything," she said calmly. She felt protective over him.

"He's still a criminal Star!"

She narrowed her emerald eyes at him and got right in his face, "how do you know? How do you know who he is what he is?" She hollered back at him. Robin was taken back by how harshly she had shouted at him, but she would do anything for Koren.

Robin quickly regained his composer, "And how would you know what he's like?" His voice low and aggressive as he narrow his azure eyes from behind the thin cloth that hid them.

"Do not do the book judging on the cover Robin," She said firmly not backing down. Robin released her arm, his eye were blazing with anger, but he backed down and way from her.

"Lets head back home," He said not taking his gaze off of Starfire not once. Everyone headed out of the bank, Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborg headed toward the T-car. Robin headed for the R-cycle. Starfire walked slowly out of the bank and into the night, she stared into the direction that X had disappeared in, she wanted to run that way to fly to look for him get answer of if he was or was not Koren, she yearned for his presence.

**Ok what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tizite? I would go with Tizite if you were me haha! Ok well I need 5 reviews before I continue so hurry it up and review and I want that cookie!! Haha :D I wonder if its chocolate chip? Haha just review :P ok so byes!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but I do own Koren and the plot

Chapter 3

"Koren?" her voice was soft and angelic, he could hear the hope and desire in her voice. His heart slammed against his ribs at the sound of her voice, he wanted so badly to look up at her, for her to reach down and pull off his mask to see his eyes to see the color that they were just by one look at her. He looked up at her, she parted her lips as if she was going to say his name again but he bolted before she could even utter his name. He was gone running, he dared her to chase after him, dared her to truly figure out what her heart wanted and he wanted so desperately for her to be chasing after him, but as he turned to see her slim figure. His heart broke, she was no where in sight, just the long endless starless sky. He slowed his sprint to a slow gallop he turned down a dark ally, away from the prying eyes of civilians. He pressed his back to the cool solid brick wall that felt so sturdy to him when everything around him was crumpling, he slid his back down the rough wall, his shirt catching on the wall several times. He sat on the filthy sooty ground knees pulled up to chest, head in hands and he stared at the dumpster in front of him.

He wanted to feel her touch, her lips against his, her body pressed up against him and staring into his eyes like she used to when they were younger. He didn't realize he was holding back tears until he felt a moist liquid dampen his cheeks, he took off his mask moving more into the shadows of ally so no one could see his face. He ran his hands through his messy sweaty hair a long low saddened sigh came from his lips as he stared at the ground. A rat darted out from a hole in the wall, it skittered around Koren's feet and darted under the musty old dumpster. Koren watched the rat scrounge around for food and a place that would keep it safe for the night. Its beady black little eyes observed him as he observed its grey matted fur, scabbed 3 in. tail, its long sharp claws. It took off as it skittered away it released a high pitched squeal, he couldn't help but smirk at how he found his life some what like the rats. He was living each day on the edge, scrounging around fighting for everything he needs to survive, and he also felt the loneliness of the rat. Having no one to care about you or worry about you, or even wonder and love you, he was on his own and he was like this rat. He didn't want to be. Things got worse before they got better right? That was the motto he went by when things got really bad for him.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath as he realized he left the bag of money at the bank, he had no way to pay for his rent except, "Fuck," He murmured as he hit his head on the wall behind him. The only way he was going to pay for his rent was if he actually went to his work for once. He shuttered at the thought of going to work at the convient store ugh how he hated that place, only went there once a month if that. He only went if he couldn't get rent by stealing and so far he hasn't been to work in 3 months, he only had to break into the bank once every month for his rent money but since he dropped the bag before he fought he would have to go into to work tomorrow. Man did he hate that convient store, Speedy Stop. He typed in the coordinates to his apartment and hit the X on his belt before he disappeared into the night and back into the crummy apartment that looked like it wouldn't last another day.

With Starfire:

The shining silver full moon shone on her small figure as she stared up at the starless sky. She had been listening to her ipod an hour earlier but a song on her ipod didn't help the mood she was in. My Immortal by Evanescence, it talked about how you lost the one you felt was your everything but with them gone you still feel them like a lingering presence. Throughout the song it she kept singing for it to leave her because it was torcher to feel you near when you are truly no where close. The song always brought her to tears but after fighting Red X she knew exactly how the singer had felt. She felt the pain it was to feel him but then the heart breaking feeling of knowing you can't have him, it ate at her. She stared up at the moon, she wanted to hold her sword but she couldn't risk any of the other titans asking about it. She wondered if Robin had forgotten about it.

The door to the roof opened and closest quietly as the pitter patter of feet that insude. She felt his presence next to her as he sat down.

"I'm sorry Star," his voice was low and quiet as he studied her features in the moon light. She didn't respond she just continued to stare up into the sky, "Star?" He asked her.

"It is k. of o. Robin," She said as she turned her emerald eyes on him giving him a wry smile.

"No its not, I snapped at you when I shouldn't have. I should have let you explain why you didn't fight Red X," Robin looked at her, she searched his emotionless mask.

"You should have," She said a small teasing smile on her lips as she spoke. He couldn't help but smile at her.

It vanished, "Why didn't you fight?" His voice was some what soft and comforting but also taunt and forceful. He wanted to know all the information.

She looked at him, her eyes hid her emotions for the first time ever and it some what frightened him, "He did not take anything did he?" She asked her voice was small and faint. He didn't know what to say except.

"He's still a criminal Star," he said to her.

Her eyes were clouded with a violent storm, "Is that all he has to be?" Her voice was low and threating.

"Why are you defending him?" Robin's voice was equal with her own.

"I am not defending him, I was just simply stating the facts," She said her eyes did not lessen from the stormy out look that filled them. Robin heaved a heavy sigh he gave up, he didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted to be alone with her and just spend some time with her that seemed to be scarce today.

"Ok, I believe you. You know how I get when it comes to him or any other villain," By any other villain he meant Slade. He ran a hand through his spiky ebony hair as he stared at her beautiful jade eyes, he could get lost in them for hours if he wanted to and right then, he did. A small smile came to her face and the stormy look in her eyes began to subside. She needed to spend time with Robin he had been ignoring her all day and it felt good to have him all to herself and get her mind off of the whole Red X thing…. For now. Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire pulling her close to his chest, he laid his head on hers breathing in her scent, a mixture of strawberries and cherries he loved that smell it was so heavenly. He remembered when he had tried to come and watch the sunset with her earlier but had gotten in a fight instead, he was soon intrigued by the thought of the blade that she had held earlier. And before he could even think of the consequences of bringing the subject up he spoke.

"Where did you get that blade?" He asked into her auburn hair. He felt her stiffen and pull away from him, he then some what regretted asking but he was curious.

"Does it matter?" She asked her voice a little harsh.

"I just want to know Star can you please tell me where you got it?"

"I told you I got it from a friend," She said adverting her gaze from his.

"And who is this friend Starfire, do I know him?" He asked his voice held a twinge of jealousy in it but he would never admit to it.

"No one you no and no one you should be concerned with," She said still not looking at him. He grabbed her chin gently making her look at him.

"Star please tell me, you're my best friend you're my girlfriend. You can tell me anything," his voice was soft and understanding. She looked up at him her eyes loving and knowing, she gave him a wry smile.

"I know."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Does it matter?" She asked for the up tenth time that day.

"It does to me," He said to trying to get her to tell him.

She stared at him and knew that if she wanted to get him off her back she would have to answer his question no matter what pain it brought her to say his name, "Koren," Was all she said to him.

"What?"

"His name was Koren and it was his blade. He didn't really give it to me I just took it," She said the last part quietly hoping he wouldn't press her more but sadly being the detective he was he pressed the matter.

"Starfire you stole from some one!" his voice rose as he spoke, "You have to return the blade!" He almost shouted the last part at her but he managed to keep it at a normal level. Starfire felt tears edge at her vision.

"I-I can not," she said her voice cracking from unshed tears. Robin raised an eyebrow at her response.

"What do you mean you can' t return it. All you have to do is find him and give it back," he said urging her on, but she shook her head no violently, "Why can't you?" his voice was a little harsh.

"How can I search him when he is dead?" Her voice was deadly low and some what scary to him.

"Star I had know idea-"

"That is right you didn't, do not yell at me for something you do know nothing about," Starfire felt the tears she was trying so hard to restrain fall lightly down her face. Robin was shocked by her reaction he didn't think he would get that kind of response. He reached up and wiped away her tears with his gloved hand. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a comforting hug, he began to stroke her hair and let her cry into the curve of his neck.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," He whispered as he stroked her silk like hair with his ever green gloved hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her as she found her way into his lap and just sat there letting the tears slow to a point on were she had no tears left. She still felt the empty hollow feeling without him and yearned for him to be the one holding her, to be the one stroking her hair but he was gone and she needed to except the fact but she still couldn't believe he was dead she would never except that fact. Would never want to.

**So what ya'll think? Ok well in the next chapter I'm going to throw you guys a curve ball muahaha I'm amazing lol I'm so joking! Ok so just review I need 5 before I upload again!!! Ok well can't wait to read your guys feed so chop chop peeps!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: technically I don't own the teen titans… technically…

Chapter 4

"That would be $23.67 sir," He said as a man handed him 25 dollars back, he handed back the exact amount that he would have needed.

"No you can keep the change," The old man said handing him back his money and walked out of the convient store cane in hand. Koren smiled at the small amount of money in his hands, he loved how some people could be so kind to strangers. He looked up at the ticking clock a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey Tonya!" Koren hollered over a short stout girl maybe 3 years older than him, she had caramel skin and caramel eyes to match, she had shoulder length black hair with blue highlights, she was kind and treated everyone as her own. She maybe 20 but she acted beyond her years, she hated anything that had to do with crime but she lived in the unsafest part of jump along with Koren. Tonya was like an older sister to him and he treated her with the up most respect, she took him in when it wasn't safe for him to live in his own home, not because of its built structure it was because of a gang that was after him. A gang that felt it was his right to repay them for what they did to get him up when he had no place to go, they were the most dangerous blood thirsty gang in Jump. They were after him still but he some how managed to dodge them for some time now, they helped him steal the Red X suit and now they wanted him in turn to help them by pay out his debt. He wasn't going to pay them shit, they had set him up and left him for dead but he managed to some how get to Tonya's house and she got him to the hospital and he told her about how they beat him up when they tried to take the suit from him and everything. Koren shuttered at the horrific memory.

Flashback:

"_Yo, Koren," a dark raspy smokers voice called out from a ally next to the Speedy Stop. Koren knew that voice it was a voice he wished he would never hear again in his life. He was scared shitless right then, he knew he could take 3 of them but they only traveled with a group of 4 or 5 of the gang and he wasn't looking forward to what was to come._

"_What do you want Tiffin," Koren called out into the dark ally it was starting to rain, the water droplets pelting his skin soaking through his white shirt and faded skinny jeans, his hair clung to his face as fear started to bubble into his stomach but his black sunglasses hid the navy blue color of his eyes._

"_You know exactly what I want Koren," The voice hissed out. Tiffin was the gang leader and he was a cold hearted bastured who had shot and killed several people throughout his young 25 year life. He did anything that would put his gang on top and let no one rip that title away from him and so far every gang that's tried has failed in a hail of gun fire. Tiffin stepped out into the light to show a bald headed man with skin like leather tattoos covered his body from head to toe, he had on a an army green tank top that was soaked and swamp green cargo pants, his eyes were a dangerous inferno of insanity, they were a deep endless inky black, "Give me the damn suit and we can go our separate ways," He hissed through his yellow teeth stained from all the cigarettes he smoked._

"_Now why would we want to go our separate ways, I just love our little talks why would we want to ruin those?" Koren knew he was being stupid but he was always cocky and self assured so he couldn't help but let his cocky side take over when he spoke._

_Tiffin narrowed his eyes into angry slits, "I don't want to hurt you," He said his voice low and dangerous._

"_Oh how uncharateristly nice of you!" Koren called out in a sickly sweet voice._

"_Give me the damn suit!" Tiffin hollered. Koren knew if he gave Tiffin the suit a lot of people would die a lot of innocent people would die and he didn't want that to happen. He couldn't let a monster like Tiffin take the suit and go kill people who did nothing wrong, he would make sure that Tiffin would never get the suit never._

"_Go rot in hell!" Koren hollered his fear turning to anger and the thought of giving something so dangerous to someone who would love to have the power to hold the lives of someone in there hands and then take it way just because they could, it sickened him. He would fight to die before he gave Tiffin that power._

"_Your coming with me," He growled, his lips curled into an ugly smile as 5 more guys of his gang stepped out from behind him, one holding a crow bar, another a piece of ply would, two with their own hands, and the last with a knife sticking out of his pocket. Tiffin growled before they charged at Koren the first one had no weapon he swung his fist but he dodged with lithe grace, he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the kids face breaking his nose right on contact. Koren snickered but he didn't have much time before he felt a sharp pain in his back he fell to the ground pain coursing through his body, looked up to see a boy with sandy blonde hair and crystalline eyes. A grimace came to Koren's face and the kid brought the metal crow bar into his shoulder blades making him cry out in pain, it soon turned to anger as he swept his right foot under the kid with the crow bar sweeping his feet out from under him and slamming him to the ground._

_Koren jumped on top of him and threw punch after punch at the kid until he was unconscious and dropped the metal crow bar he held in his clenched fist. Koren quickly snatched it up and held it like it was his sword but it felt weird not to have his real sword in his hands. He saw the man with the wooden stick and side stepped him and slammed the metal crow bar into the back of his head he fell to the ground unmoving but still breathing. He was surprised on how well he was doing in this fight. He felt a sharp pain in his wrist and he dropped the weapon he held in his right hand his good hand._

"_Argh!" He shouted as he grabbed his wrist and felt the cool sticky liquid of his blood coming out of his wrist, he winced at the pain that coursed through it. He felt another pain slice through his side, he looked down to see his white t-shirt was torn open and a long gagged gash was in his side blood was pouring from the wound, "Fuck," He said under his breath, be whirled around and slammed his foot into the boy holding the knife to the ground the knife went flying. Man was he in pain and the rain wasn't helping much, the man who had wielded the knife grunted in pain which made Koren kick him in the stomach again and again until he knew the guy wouldn't fight back._

"_Looks like you don't have anyone else left to fight me," Koren said as he turned to face Tiffin. Tiffin only cackled at Koren before he felt a jarring movement and he was pushed up against a wall, his arms held above his head, he couldn't move and it hurt to breath the way the kid held him. He forgot about the other boy who didn't have a weapon and that move could have ended his life generally. The boy who held Koren had shaggy brown hair that brushed down to his shoulders her had brown eyes that were hard and cold, he smiled at Koren before he moved out of the way but still holding him to the wall so he could see Tiffin._

"_You put up a good fight Koren you know that?" He said tauntingly as he walked toward Koren, he bent down about several feet away from him and knelt to pick up the knife that one of his gang members had dropped when Koren kicked him. Tiffin sauntered up to Koren and pressed the cool metal of the knife to Koren's throat, making Koren's breath starting to come out in a pant and he was soon scared and angrier than hell, "Now give me the damn suit!" He growled as he pressed the knife harder against his skin a scarlet liquid sprung from the skin that was being cut open, Koren winced in the pain._

"_Fuck you," He managed to say before he spit in Tiffin's face, probably not the smartest thing to do._

"_You little asshole!" Tiffin growled before he pulled the knife away from Koren's neck and in one swift motion he stabbed him in the stomach, Koren began to gasp for air the pain was unbearable. Tiffin smirked at him before he snapped his fingers at the boy that held Koren to the wall, he released Koren and he fell to the ground in a heap. Tiffin knelt down and pulled the knife out of Koren be he kicked him in the stomach, "Head out!" He shouted through the pounding rain. Koren began to cough and shake violently, he had to get out of the rain and get some place safe, someplace he knew he could get help. Tonya… her name popped into his head, she only lived right down the street he began to crawl as best as he could._

Flashback Ended

"What do yeah want?" Tonya hollered at him, she was his boss well she was the manager of that Speedy Stop anyways. Tonya's voice brought him back to where he was and what he was going to ask her.

He shook his head, "Oh yeah looks like my shifts over," Tonya pouted at him but shook her head yeah anyway.

"You come to work for the first time in 3 months and you feel you can leave as soon as you can?" She asked him. He smiled at her.

"Yep, now can I go? John has next shift," Koren waggled his eyebrows at Tonya knowing she had a thing for John.

She frowned at him but her eyes smiled, "Yeah you can leave just don't get jumped!" She hollered at him as him as he sprinted out the door and toward his shitty apartment, he didn't get his pay check until the end of the week so he had to come in everyday if he wanted to get paid Great he thought. It would probably take him 30 to 40 minutes to get home and he didn't have a car or the belt so it looked like he was walking.

With the Titans:

The alarm was blaring the red light was flashing.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled as he charged into the living room where all the other titans a waited his order. The android looked up at the boy wonder giving him a nod before typing into the computer to check out what the damage was.

"Cinderblock broke out of prison 20 minutes ago, he's in the heart of down town Jump causing all hell to break loose," Cyborg said.

"Titans move out!" Robin hollered. They took off, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped into the T-Car. Robin hopped on the R-cycle and jabbed the crimson helmet on his head. Starfire took to the sky. It took them 5 minutes to get to down town jump, when they arrived Cinderblock looked like he was just throwing a tantrum. He was in a run down shitty neighborhood that looked like it should have been condemned, the neighborhood was kind of scary and if your titans you knew you didn't have many friends down there. They couldn't think about that right then, Cinderblock was throwing cars and lamp posts at the civilians they had to be sure not to damage any houses or civilians. Robin jumped off his motorcycle and extended his bo-staff as he shouted, "Titans GO!" And at that they charged.

Cyborg raced from the T-Car and charged up his sonic canon and aimed at Cinderblock, Raven began to utter her mantra, Beast Boy turned into a green mountain goat and bahhed at the giant rock, Starfire lit her hands a luminescent green orbs. Beast boy charged at the rock hitting it full on making it stagger backwards, Cyborg followed with a blast from his canon making Cinderblock call out in rage. Cinderblock charged at Cyborg but was met by a rain storm of green solar energy and several swift kicks to the face. Cinderblock turned on Starfire, he grabbed her by the ankle and was planning on throwing her onto the street but instead he was knocked onto the unforgiving pavement by a car that was incased in a dark magic.

"Argh!" He hollered as he fell, Robin jumped in the air and swung his Bo-staff at the criminal pissing Cinderblock off even more. He threw Robin off of him and charged at the next titan that challenged him and that titan turned out to be Starfire once again. She charged him throwing a burning hot starbolt at him which hit its mark perfectly, as she charged him even farther he grabbed her by the ankle once more but instead of the street he threw her into an already crumbling apartment, it had water damage and cracks running through it. By throwing Starfire at the already broken building, it fell on impact, it determinate. Yeah Starfire was fine nothing really bad happened to her just the apartment was completely unlivable the apartment was completely destroyed. Cinderblock liked the work he did to the building but he didn't have time to enjoy for much longer because he was soon wrapped in a lamp post and couldn't move. He was defeated by the violet haired empath who had her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. He glared at her, but he knew there was no escape he was going back to prison, oh goody!

5 minutes later

"Thanks you guys," A guy in a blue uniform thanked the titans as they loaded up a very unhappy concrete monster.

"Its nothing new," Robin said beaming at the good job his team did. The policeman tipped his hat to Robin before him and the rest of the task force left with the blaring sound of their flashing siren.

"So dudes, you think anyone lived in that apartment?" Beast boy wondered aloud. Everyone turned to look at him, "Hey you know your wondering it too!" He said defensively.

As if to answer the question an angry shout called out, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY APARTMENT!"

"Um I think that would answer our questions," Beast boy answered sheepishly before they all turned to see the angry looking teen who owned the apartment.

**So? I think it went good, so whose apartment did they destroy? Dun Dun dunnn I can't tell well I could but I don't want to so your just going to have to review haha I'm evil lol just give me 5 reviews and I'll give you another chapter haha adios my fellow readers!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Teen Titans… and if I did I know you would be extremely jealous :D

Chapter 5

Koren's eyes practically popped out of his head when he rounded the corner to his apartment. There the entire front part of his house had been demolished, the rest was starting to fall in right behind it, his jaw went slack it looked like someone tried to blow it up! Then he saw the 5 teens that stood in front of it talking to the police, he saw Cinderblock being loaded up into the back of a police van reinforced with steel to make it impossible for him to break out. He waited till the police had left before he stormed across the street and shouted as loud as he could.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY APARTMENT!" This got all of the titans full attention. The leader of the titans stepped forward him dressed in his traffic light uniform.

"Look, we're sorry we didn't mean for the fight to ruin your home," Koren could feel the blood rushing to his face from the anger boiling into his face.

"Your sorry?" His voice was dangerously low and threating. Starfire felt a punch in the gut when she first saw the teenager walk up, he looked so familiar his hair was the same cherry coke color as Koren's, his voice was a little deeper and huskier but it sounded just as sexy as Koren's was. He was taller than what Koren was but his face still had the boyish look and feel to it, she wanted to take off the sunglasses he wore to see his eyes, "Your sorry? Is that it, yeah that's ok all is forgiven because sorry fixes EVERYTHING!" Koren was now right in Robin's face, if he didn't have his sunglasses on you could see the crimson color that they were.

"Calm down," Robin said to the angry kid that looked like could rip him in half. Starfire thought that this boy could sound just as threating and pissed as Koren could be when something really got under his skin.

Koren snorted out hot air through his nostrils, "Calm down, is that your damn way of fixing things. Well calming down won't fix my fucking apartment!" Now Robin was starting to get pissed this guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"Look there's nothing else we can do," Robin shouted back at him.

Koren narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Now I know why no one down here likes you, you're a hard ass who could careless about the poor and only like to protect the middle class and up," Koren clenched his fists like was ready to attack Robin but a calm dainty hand stopped him, he looked over his shoulder to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Instantly his face softened at just one look at her, she was chewing the bottom of her lip as she studied his face. The red color of anger in his face replaced by a look she hadn't seen in a long time making her hesitate before she continued.

"We are most sorry for the destruction of your home, do you not have any other place to live?" Her voice was a soft concerned one and it made his heart flutter just at the sound of it, but he had to act like he didn't know her well he used to know her.

"I have the street I can find an ally I can stay in before I get enough money to get another apartment," A shocked look took over Starfire's face, she felt as if she needed to take care of this boy she knew nothing about.

She shook her head no making her hair bounce around her gorgeous face, "That is unacceptable," She said firmly. She twisted her head to look over Koren to look at Robin who was just glaring daggers at the boy, "Robin do we not owe it to this boy a home?" She asked him her voice was firm but it had a soft undertone that she knew Robin could never say no too. Robin took his eyes off of Koren to look at Starfire which he gave a meek smile too.

"I don't know Starfire, we don't know him…" Robin trailed off at the look that Starfire was giving him. He sighed, "Fine but just until he can get back on his feet and get his own place," Robin looked over at Koren whose face was a mixture of surprised and horror.

"Look I don't know-" A loud squeal interrupted him.

"Oh but you must!" Starfire gushed, "I feel that it was my fault your home was destroyed and I feel that to truly show you how truly sorry I am that you must stay at the tower!" He couldn't help but smile at her but it instantly vanished when something caught his eye. It was a boy with dark black as black as the night sky hair, with fudge brown eyes, skin that so was pale it looked like he was sick, he wore a dark swampy green tank top that clung to his built body, he wore loose navy jeans that looked like he needed to wear a belt, black converse on his feet. But what really stook out about him was the tattoo that circled his bicep, it was a chain the symbol of the most feared gang all throughout Jump. They didn't really have a name but they did have a symbol it was a red chain that encircled your entire right bicep, and also how many links on the chain was how many people you had killed. The boy who stared at Koren had 7 links on his chain, Koren knew who this boy was. His name was Collin ((Yeah the name strikes fear into your soul I know)) he was Tiffin's right hand man, Tiffin knew that Collin had just as much power as he did but Collin knew better than to mess with Tiffin if he didn't want to get his head blown off.

As soon as Koren saw Collin he knew this was Tiffin's way of saying he knew where he was and he was coming after him. Collin gave Koren a nod that said he saw him, a smirk came to Collin's face as he snickered at what was going to happen to Koren if Koren didn't give over the suit. Koren ignored him as he walked up to his used to be home.

"Um dude I don't think that its too safe to go inside that house," Beast boy called out from where he stood next to the small empath.

Koren looked over his shoulder at him, "Its safer than him over there," Koren jabbed a thumb in Collin's direction before he began to clamber over piles of cinder and ply wood. The first thing he grabbed was his baby barf duffel bag that slung over his chest, he scampered over a giant piece of wall and made it to the closet. The door to the closet was smashed in but the contents inside seemed untouched, he dug through the closest till he came to ebony box with 'Junk' written in scarlet letters. Koren quickly pulled out the suit and stuffed it into the duffel bag all the way on the bottom. He began to search through the rubble for his dresser, it was hidden behind a pile of ply wood and dry wall that had fallen on top of it. He pushed it aside and dug out several pairs of day clothes, pajamas, underwear and that was it. He zipped up the bag, as he was walking toward the front of the broken apartment he heard a snap. He looked up to see that what was left of the ceiling was beginning to cave in.

"Shit," he said as he took off he had to leap out of the rest of the house just seconds away from the entire ceiling falling in on him. He was breathing heavy.

"Man are you ok?" Cyborg said as he ran over to where Koren sat on the ground breathing heavily. Starfire had to catch her breath, for some reason she felt concerned, scared, and frightened that he wouldn't have made it. She already felt connected to him and when she saw that the roof began to fall in she felt her heart jump into her throat, for some reason she didn't know what she was going to do if he had perished, that feeling kind of scared her. Yeah she was open hearted to everyone but what she was feeling for this boy she had never met before today scared her, it was intense. She never felt that toward Robin who was suppose to be her boyfriend but she knew that if Robin was the one who was jumping out from a crumbling building she wouldn't have fear strike her to her very core it should but it wouldn't have. She just stared at the boy who lay on the ground, he rubbed his arm as he sat up. She could feel his eyes on her even though she couldn't see them from behind the darken lenses, she suddenly felt a deep urge to take off his sunglasses and stare into his eyes.

"I'm fine," He grunted as he stood up wincing once down playing it as much as he could.

"Ok so I'm guessing by the duffel bag that your taking us up on our offer and stay at the tower for awhile?" Cyborg said.

"Um yeah pretty much," He said nonchalantly. Starfire felt like her stomach had butterflies in her stomach when he said that he would be staying with them, she just couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him into a bone crushing bear hug. Normally who ever Starfire gave a hug like that to wouldn't be able to breath, but to Koren this was a regular hug like on Tameran that was how much force they used in there hugs. When Starfire brought this boy close to her body he fit perfectly against her like the missing puzzle piece she was looking for.

Robin cleared his throat, "Star, I don't think we want to suffocate our guest before we even get back to the tower," Starfire instantly released the boy giving him a shy look a slight blush had been dashed upon her cheeks. As soon as she had let go of him, she felt a loss an emptiness, she wanted to pull him in close so she could feel whole again. Robin moved like a shark, as he snaked his arm around Starfire's waist pulling her possessively to him as if to say _back off she's mine, _as a warning to Koren. Koren locked eyes with Robin the hatred between the two was slowly rising over the beautiful alien who was connected to Robin's waist at the moment.

"Um, sorry to ruin the tension that's building but we don't know your name," Raven called out in a sarcastic dry voice.

"Oh I'm Kor-" Koren had to stop himself. Koren wasn't an earth name and if he said Koren, Starfire would have defiantly known something and would start to snoop. He had to think quick for a cover up name and then it hit him, "My name is Korwen," He said with a smile.

**You guys like??? I think the chapters will come faster since I have a week off from school so yeah the sooner you review I will upload the next chapter…. Review or I will kidnap you and force you against your will to review… muahaha :D just review so I don't have to kidnap you :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Damnit I don't own the teen titans nor will I ever so people please do not ask me if I do!!! LOl joking no one has…. Yet…. Haha just read.

Chapter 6

Koren was pacing the small room that the titans had given him, he was in a pickle. If only Cinderblock hadn't broken out of prison he wouldn't have to stay here in this tower, but Tiffin would still know where he was so staying at the tower was some what the lesser of the two evils. The room that he would be staying in was a light green, a small dark green bed sat in the corner, an dark mahogany dresser with an oval mirror that sat on top, a giant window covered an entire wall, dark army green drapes hung on either side of the gigantic window, a glass door that was connected to the window led out to a balcony that had room only for two people, a wooden chair and a small plant sat out on the ledge of the balcony. It had a magnificent view of the bay that spread out in front of the weirdly shaped building.

"I have no clue how this is going to work out," He whistled through his teeth. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, he was completely screwed if the titans found the suit in his bag but he couldn't leave it in his old home in fear of Tiffin getting it from his demolished home. So he had to risk it if it meant he was saving civilian lives. There was a knock out side his door, "Who is it?" Koren shouted.

"Yo, man you coming down for dinner?" He heard the booming voice Cyborg who stood just on the out side of his very green room ((I think I have a fascination with green… oh well)). Koren really wasn't in the mood to be around the titans but his grumbling stomach said otherwise.

"Um yeah I guess," He said as he rubbed his face with his hand. He walked over to the sliding steel door, to reveal the smiling android his red eye glowing.

Cyborg slapped a hand on Koren's back, "Come on dude I need to beat BB down there before he starts making that tofu shit," Cyborg's face twisted into disgust at the mention of the slimy white food. Koren gave him a weak smile. The two began to walk brusquely to the living room where everyone else was. As the two walked into the living room the smell of cheese pizza wafted into the air and into there nostrils with its heavenly smell. It brought a smile to their faces.

"Oh I love cheese pizza!" Koren exclaimed as he ran over to the kitchen table and sat down his eyes huge and his stomach empty, the look of eagerness earned him a few snickers from beast boy, a giggle from Starfire, and a faint smile from Raven, and a scowl from Robin. Starfire walked over to the table she was about to pull out a chair and sit down but Robin stopped her.

"Star, don't you want to sit by me?" He called out as he pulled a chair out from the table. Starfire looked to see where she was going to sit to see that the chair was directly next to Koren/Korwen. Koren looked up at Starfire the greasy pizza dangling inches from his mouth, Starfire couldn't help but giggle at the look at him, "Star?"

"Oh yes," She said giving him a grand smile before she bounded over to him and sat in the chair he had pulled out for her, Robin sat down on the chair directly next to her. Robin looked at Koren with a look of triumph that Starfire was sitting next to him but all Koren did in response was shrug his shoulders no matter how much that irritated him and began to eat the slice of pizza in his hands. Cyborg sat at the end of the long table, Beast boy at the other, Raven next to Koren, that was the placement that they sat in. Starfire couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousment run through her at the sight of Raven sitting next to Korwen, she felt it should have been her next to Korwen not Raven. That feeling did not sit right with Starfire.

Everything that normally happened during dinner happened, Beast boy and Cyborg got into a fight on whether or not who was the King of video games, Robin trying to break up the fight, Raven reading her book blocking out everyone, Starfire giggling and trying to stop the bickering and well Koren he just sat there not making a peep trying to sink into the shadows away from everyone else. That didn't happened because when Starfire felt the hairs at the nape of her neck prick up, she looked up to see that Koren was staring at her. She couldn't help but blush at his gaze, Koren was surprised to see that she was blushing when all he was doing looking at her for the first time in a long time. He didn't know why but he felt a small smile come to his face.

"So dude how long have you lived in Jump City?" Beast boy hollered from where he sat at the table with a huge goofy grin on his face. It took Koren a little while before he realized that Beast boy was talking to him.

"Oh I've lived here for about 5 years," Koren said.

"How old are you?"

"Why are you so curious?" Koren spat.

"Just want to get to know our guest better geez," Beast boy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh I'm 17," Koren said nonchalantly.

"Dude your not even old enough to live on your own! Where are your parents!" Beast boy screeched. At the mention of his parents a dark look over came Koren and his eyes turned a dark steely grey.

"Six feet under," Koren growled angrily at beast boy for even bringing it up. Beast boy's face fell.

"Dude I'm sorry,"

"I've come to realize that, that word is the dumbest word known to mankind," Koren stood up from his chair and left the room, slamming the door as he went.

"He's just a ray of sunshine," Raven called out from behind her moldy book.

"Oh yeah because you bring joy to children every where," Beast boy called out for a sarcastic remark.

"Its better than making them run from your lame ass jokes," Raven snapped her book close to give BB a menacing glare.

"Ouch, you know you and Korwen would be perfect for each other," Raven quirked an eyebrow at this, "You guys have so much in conmen, your both grouches, you like to keep to yourselves-" Beast boy prattled on. Starfire didn't want to listen to this, she for some reason felt that Raven and Korwen wouldn't work but if they ever did go out Starfire felt that she would do anything to break them up, this feeling felt as though it was natural to keep Korwen to herself and let no other woman have him. If sort of confused her.

"Your saying I could be soul mates with a complete stranger?" Raven retorted in a dry airy voice just to humor the young boy.

"Well duh!"

"Well… NO! You have to feel a soul deep connection with a person, you have to feel as if as soon as you meet that person you can't live without them," Starfire was relieved that Raven had said that she didn't like Korwen or had any interest in him. But what caught her attention was what Raven was talking about soul mates, she felt when Korwen was about to be smashed to bits that her life couldn't go on and she had only met him and that was before she even knew his name. Raven even said as soon as you met someone you felt like a punch in the gut as if you were met to be, Starfire had felt that. She was completely confused at the moment because she had only felt that way one other time and he was gone, "I feel none of that with Korwen, I mean look at Starfire and Robin obviously it looks like there soul mates. I'm sure they know every little minuscule of a detail about each other," Raven droned on.

Robin gave out a curt laugh, "Star won't even tell me what her name on Tameran is," He looked at Star out of the corner of his eye. She never liked to talk about her life on Tameran and it sometimes made him mad because he was so open and free with her as if she could wipe all the terrible memory's away and replace them with happier ones.

"Seriously Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not see why the sharing of the name is of importance," Starfire said tartly, "My name is your language is Starfire is that not enough?" She asked her eyes were large and some what angry at how the conversation had turned on her.

"Oh come on its just a name can't you tell us!" Whined the green teen

"That is exactly what it is, a name and nothing much else."

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours Starfire…. Please…" Beast turned into the adorable green cat that Starfire could never resist, she caved instantly.

"Fine," She breathed airily, "But I would want all of you to share so I do not feel the right out," She said turning back into her bubbly self trying not to give away why she hated her name.

"Fine…" Raven said glaring at everyone at the table, "What about the boy wonder?" Raven knew how Robin hated to talk about his past and if Starfire had never shared her past with him he probably never shared anything of his past present or future with her.

"She already knows my real name," Robin said crossly. He as glad that Starfire was finally going to share her name with him, but a little mad that she was sharing it with everyone else when she was the only one he had shared his real name with the only one he would willingly tell his real name to. That's why it bugged him that she never told him. Raven arced an eyebrow but decided not to ask why Robin shared his name when Starfire wouldn't.

"Who wants to go first?" Cyborg asked aloud.

When no one said anything Cyborg sighed, "I guess I will then," He said wishing he could just keep to himself, "My real name is Victor Stone, ok great whose next?" Cyborg was close with everyone but he had never told them his real name and he had gone without it for so long it felt weird to say it aloud.

"My name is Raven. Now wasn't that fun?" Raven called out in a very bored voice. She used to use a fake name but she gave up on that name long ago and reverted back to her real name.

"Well your no fun Rae," Beast boy pouted.

"My name is Raven not Rae get it right… moron," She mumbled the last part.

"So I guess its my turn then?" Beast boy asked. He wasn't to fond of his real name it was sort of embarrassing. It always reminded him of the fat orange tabby cat.

"If we want Starfire to finally tell Robin her real name then um YEAH!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Fine," BB grumbled, "My name is Gar…." Beast boy's voice got really quiet to the point on where you couldn't hear what he said.

"Man your going to have to speak up, if you want us to hear it."

"Then that means I'm not speaking up," Beast boy grunted. Everyone glared at him which made him squirm to the point on where he caved, "My name is Garfield Logan ok? Everyone happy? I'm going to go play video games," And with that he got up and left for the black half circle couch that sat in the middle of the living room in front of the giant T.V. screen. Everyone turned to look at Starfire who suddenly seemed fascinated with the lining on the table cloth.

"Your turn little lady," Cyborg shouted from his spot on at the table.

Starfire faked a yawn, "Oh I am very tired I think I shall go to my bed of slumber," She said eagerly. No one bought it.

Robin turned Starfire to him and said, "Come please Starfire its not like it will kill you," And just to farther his point, he laid his forehead against hers and gave her a smile that warmed her.

"Fine I guess I shall do the sharing," She said after a while of just sitting there staring into Robin's mask. She sighed a deep sad one before she continued, "My name is Koriand'r," She said bleakly.

"Korider, Kondr, And'r, that's a really hard name to pronounce," Robin said jokingly. This made Starfire think of Koren and how he had no problem saying her real name he said it with such ease, such affection it would just rip her heart out to not hear her say it ever again, "How about I just call you Kori instead," Robin suggested.

Starfire's face twisted into something Robin couldn't read. Only one person called her Kori and no one else, "No," She said firmly.

"But-"

"I said no Robin. I do not wish for you to call me the name of Kori, call me Starfire or Star," her eyes hardening.

"Star look I'm sorry,"

"I am beginning to think that, that word is the lame two. But if you excuse me I wish to leave the room at this moment of hostility," She two left the dining area.

"She's been acting really weird lately toward me." Robin said voicing what he thought he had said in his mind.

"Maybe she doesn't love you as much you love her," Raven voiced the doubts that had been circling his head for the past two days. He looked up at Raven a look of confused and heart ache etched into it.

"I don't know. That's how it feels right now," his voice sour.

"or maybe there's another," Cyborg meant this as a joke but as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. Once Robin got an idea in his head it normally never came out, it was glued in there as a permanent thought, "You know I was joking right man. Man?" Robin wasn't listening, things were reeling in his head. She had acted funny yesterday not fighting and letting Red X get away.

_What if she's seeing Red X? _The thought popped into his head and soon a dark angry look over came his face as he argued,

_She would never cheat on me_

_How do you know with the way she's been acting._

_She's to nice to do that to someone _His mind screamed.

_You never know, she wouldn't even willingly tell you her name. She hasn't even told you much about her past, how do you know what she's like? _this argument was giving him a head ache.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Starfire," Robin said dizzily as he stood up and walked out of the room to find the girl he thought loved him with the same passion he loved her with.

**So what do you think????????????? I think I did pretty well but in the next chapter there is going to be a small fight MAYBE between Robin and Starfire when he accuses her of something she didn't do…. OOO hahaha and people I need more of you to review!!!! Please I know there aren't many RedXStar fans but I'm one and I would just apprieate if more if you just gave the tiniest feed back please…. I'm on my hands and knees begging you, ew the floors dirty I think I'll stand. Ok well I got to go because I really need to use the facility's if you know what I mean *Wink, Wink* ok well review will I go pee BYE!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans….. But I'm going to ask santa for them on Christmas!!! :D

Chapter 7

Starfire stared out across the bay, she wasn't happy that she had yelled at Robin, she was thinking about apologizing for the way she had acted. She was his girlfriend and she had been treating him coldly for the past several days, she really needed to make up for it. She felt terrible, she had made up her mind she was going to apologize to him and ask for his forgiveness, she hoped he would give it to her.

"We need to talk," Robin's voice scared her, she hadn't expected him to come looking for her. Wait she thought better he must have been angry with her and probably wanted to know what was up. She wondered if she should tell him about Koren.

"About what?" She called out to him letting him do most of the talking if need be. She could feel his angry gaze on her back as she stared out at the never ending water that looked like it went on forever.

"You know what," He said icily. Ok he hadn't meant to come up here to yell at her but he was still a little peeved at the thought of her cheating on him so he kinda let his voice do its own thing.

"I wish to apologize for the behavior I have been exhibiting," She said her back still to him, her eyes were still searching the blackened bay.

He cut right to the chase and blurted out, "Are you cheating on me?"

Starfire grew still at the accusation. She would never cheat on some one, never in a million years. But then the thought of Koren drifted into her mind, she felt as if she was cheating on him not Robin, she was so confused.

"Starfire answer me," He tried to keep his voice from breaking but he couldn't. She finally turned to look at him when she heard his voice that time.

"why would you believe I would do a terrible deed as that?" her voice was small and dumbstruck.

He had to hold his ground and voice what he was thinking, "You've been acting all strange lately. You get angry so easily at me, you storm off and such," He was explaining all this and Starfire knew that if Robin ever acted that way to her she would have thought that he was cheating on her. Yeah she would have been mad but she knew that it would slowly wear away to the point were she would move on and eventually forget about it, but something in Robin's face showed that he would never forget and would probably never move on if she had. It pained to see him love her so much when she wasn't ready to give him her heart yet, she felt guilty and ashamed of herself for leading him on like that.

"I have not done the cheating," She said softly.

"You know what cheating is right?" Robin asked just to make sure. (( No I don't that's rude in my opinion I would have asked the same thing!!))

Starfire's eyes searched his face. She saw the pained expression and she saw how much she was hurting him by letting him love her more than she was willing to give, "Yes I know what the cheating is. And I know I would never do such a thing," Her voice was low and melancholy. She couldn't do this, she was hurting him and herself by holding on to this relationship. There was someone out there who could truly love him and give him every ounce of love they had to him, and that wasn't her. She had already given that and she wasn't ready to give it again. She looked away from him. She felt two arms come around her and a body pressed up against her own, she looked back to see Robin staring at her.

"I'm sorry for accusing you, really I am. Please, please don't be mad at me," He said his tone teasing but his words serious. She just stared at him, thinking. She didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't want to break his heart by breaking up with him, she did love him but not in the way he wanted or the way she wanted to love him either.

"I am not angry," She said looking away from him once more.

"Then why wont you look at me?" he asked her, he did love her but it wasn't the right kind of love, but he still hadn't realized it. He grabbed her chin tilting her head to look at him, "Please tell me what's wrong," His voice was pleading. He wanted to help her, he felt that if she told him what was bugging her he could help her through it.

"You would not be able to do the standing of under," She said avoiding eye contact.

"Please Starfire you seem so- so, agitated I just want to help you," Starfire looked at Robin and saw that had to stop avoiding things or their relationship as friends or anything else would become strained and probably lost. She didn't want to lose Robin no that would just break her heart more than it already was.

"Do not get the upset with me please?" She asked him.

"Promise," he had no clue where this was going and wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore. Starfire pulled out of Robin's arms and went to sit on the ledge of the roof pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her head on them letting the light breeze whip her hair around her face. Then a thought hit him, "Is this about that Koren person?" He asked softly as he came down to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her in a comforting sort.

"Yes," Her voice came out almost a whisper he almost couldn't hear what she said, "It was so long ago, but it seems as if it had happened the day of yester." She tilled her head up to look up at the night sky, the clouds hid the shining crescent moon that always brought her comfort on nights she couldn't get Koren off her mind.

"What happened? Was he like a brother, an uncle? Who was he?" Robin was curious and concern at the same time he didn't know where this was going or what it would lead to in the end.

"Neither brother nor uncle, he is not related. At least I hope we were not related," Starfire meant that as a lighthearted joke but it didn't lighten the mood she was in at all.

"Then what was he? Was he someone who wanted to hurt you?" Robin was grasping for answers on who this guy was and why he had such an effect on his star.

Starfire looked at him yeah she was offended by him saying that but he didn't know, she couldn't get angry over that like she would have before, "No, he would never hurt me. It was his duty to protect no matter what, even if it meant ending his life," She was looking back up at the clouded starless sky. Robin looked at her still not grasping at what she was saying.

"Star then who was he?"

"He was my warrior," She couldn't help but let out a snort which Robin smiled at weakly not wanting to offend her on acciendent.

"So what happened to your warrior?" Robin pressed.

"He was a year older than me, it was his day of birth three weeks ago he is the age of 17 I believe." She said, "He was from one of the poorest family's on Tameran but he was also from a family of the best swords men," Robin then knew why that sword he saw her with yesterday was of so much importance, "He had eyes that I will never be able to forget," She stared wistfully into the sky at remembrance, "They changed to the color of his mood. He hated them did you know that?" She looked at him his eyes imploring, "I thought they were beautiful, they were one of the many things I loved about him," robin almost choked on spit. Starfire looked at him with concern.

"Did you just say you loved him?" Robin's eyes grew wide from behind his mask.

Starfire instantly regretted telling him but it was out in the open so she couldn't say no and she would never say she didn't love Koren, "Yes," She said quietly, "He how you say, he was my soul mate in most languages," She wouldn't look at him she grew uncomfortable and wished she could crawl under a rock and hide.

"Soul mates?" Robin really didn't know what he was talking about, he didn't want to know what she was saying really.

"Yes," She still wouldn't look at him.

"Starfire, what do you mean soul mates? Wait like what Raven was talking about at dinner?" He had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"It is much more intense, it is like you have found the one who is the other half of you. The one who looks at you as if you're the only one that mattered, the one who was willing to give up their life to safe your own even if you do not deserve it," Tears were forming in her eyes and Robin saw this, "H-he gave up his life to save me," She said. The tears falling from her face. Robin didn't know what the hell to do, he really didn't expect the conversation to go this way not in a million years would he have guessed it would go in this direction.

She looked at him now waiting for him to say something, "I don't know what to say," He was still letting the information sit with him.

"I knew you would get mad!" Starfire put her face in her hands angry with herself.

Robin on instinct pulls Starfire's hands away from her face and pulls her close to him close to his chest, "I'm not mad, its just a lot to swallow," He whispered in to her ear. He heard as her sobs began to quiet down as she pulled away to look at him. She wiped at her face to get rid of the tears.

"Y-you are not?" She stammered.

"No," he stroked her hair for several seconds. She looked at him confused, "Starfire its ok I get it you don't love me the way I want you to. I don't want to force you to give me something your not ready to give," He stroked her cheek with his thumb making her smile at him a small smile.

"But I do not think I will be able to ever give you all of my love, I still so feel strongly toward him I do not think I could love anyone with all of my heart if it was not him," Her eyes down cast in shame.

"Starfire, come on I just don't want to lose you and if that means we have to go back to being best friends then ok just please no more mood swings?" He asked teasingly. Starfire looked at him.

"I would like that and I will promise you no more of the swings of mood." Robin pulled Starfire to him.

"Just before we go back to being friends can I do this one last time?" He asked softly.

Starfire knew what he wanted and decided she owed him that. She nodded her head, he began to lean in and before she could even lean in he had his mouth was on hers and was moving it back and forth over it. His lips were tender and loving, acting as if he was trying not to break her. It took Starfire several seconds before she responded by kissing him back, she remembered when she used to dream about Robin's kisses but that was when she had thought she was over Koren, turns out she was far from over him. Robin moved his hands to the small her back, she was lost in his kiss. It was amazingly warm, soft, tender, sweet, and it made her not want to pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, everything slipped from her mind. She forgot why she was up there, why she had been upset, and why she was breaking up with Robin.

A moan escaped Robin's lips breaking the silence that had fallen over the two, they hadn't kissed since Tokyo and Robin wasn't to happy that he wasn't going to have more kisses from her, more intement moments with her. He was going to miss those but he couldn't force her to love him no matter how much he would want to, if he wanted them to stay close after this he was going to have to let her do what she wanted. Robin began to move over to Starfire, she was starting to lean back as he began to crawl on top of her. Starfire forgot where she was all that she knew was that she was on the roof and Robin was almost on top of her. Then a prickly feeling made the hairs at the nape of her neck stick on end and the image of Koren flashed through her mind, that made her pull away from Robin. He was panting and she was breathing hard as well, the feeling of that Koren was watching her didn't leave her and it filled her with excitement and guilt.

"I'm really going to miss those," Robin whispered, before he dipped his head back down to brush his lips over Starfire's lips lightly.

Starfire grinned at him, "You are a great friend Robin," She said. She caressed his face with the palm of her hand, "But can you leave me alone I would like to be alone with my thoughts," She said pushing Robin off of her and she pulled back up into a sitting position, turning away from robin so she could look back up at the sky.

Robin rubbed Starfire's back, "What ever you say," He stood up giving her one last look before he walked to the access door and walked into the tower. Starfire took several breaths before she called out into the night sky.

"You may come out, I know you are there!" At first nothing happened and she thought she could have been wrong, but then she heard foot steps and that sound excited her. Man she was mess in her opinion. The foot steps stopped a few feet short of her, she turned over her shoulder to see who her companion was. She searched the roof until her eyes slammed into a strong built figure his cherry coke hair brushed over his dark black sunglasses. She felt her cheeks grow warm and a self conscious and guiltily feel to him have maybe seeing her good bye kiss with Robin.

"Was I interrupting something?" Korwen's voice was rough and husky it held a hint of anger and hurt in his voice.

"OH no you did not do the interrupting of anything," She didn't know why she felt as if that anger and hurt was toward the goodbye kiss. Korwen grunted as if he didn't believe her, but he just walked over to her, he stood right behind her. His nearness sent a shiver of pleasure through her body, she didn't get why but him near her felt right and comforting and she wanted him closer to her.

"Uh huh," the thigh of right leg brushed up against her bare back it made her feel a warm and gooey on the inside, "So why did you send him away?" Starfire twisted her head to look at him with a better view, the moon shone off of his gorgeous features making them stand out and look more defined.

"I just wanted to be alone," She said.

"Oh then I guess I'll go back to my room," He turned back and was about to walk away but when he felt a pull on his hand he stopped to see Starfire grabbing hold of him, a desperate look in her eyes but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a soft warm look.

"You may stay," She said softly turning away from him but not taking her hand from his she loved how warm and soft it felt in hers, he didn't take his hand from her's. He thought it felt good to have her touch him again even if she didn't think it meant anything but it meant everything to him. He had on a black sweat shirt with a navy t-shirt underneath and baggy jeans. He sat down next to Starfire her fingers were intertwined with his and she made no movement to pull away but he did, the image of Robin on top of her kissing her flashed into his mind and he pulled his hand away like he had just been burned. Starfire looked at him concerned, "What is wrong?" Her voice was soft and he could listen to it all day if it wasn't already night.

"Nothing," He said trying at to look at her or think about how much he wanted to be the one on top of her kissing her but he wasn't and his eyes started to turn a rusty red color.

"Oh," She said in a small quiet voice. Koren's arm brushed against her arm sending another ripple of pleasure through her body, and this time Koren saw it and mistook it as the chilly night air.

"Here," He said. He began to pull off his black sweat shirt and handed it to Starfire took it, she put it on. His smell and body warmth clung to it. It smelled of Koren, from when he used to work on the Tameranian fields.

"Thank you but I am not truly cold," She admitted.

"Ok," Koren said nonchalantly as he reached for the sweat shirt Starfire held it out of reach.

"No, I would like to wear it still," She gave him a sheepish smile which warmed his insides.

"Whatever," He was trying to say as few words as possible. He thought that if he said more then he would spill his guts to her and tell her who he was and how long he had been wanting to be near her looking at the stars even if they weren't shining at that moment. Starfire felt that soul deep connection she had felt with Red X not but yesterday, she reached a tentative hand up to Koren's face reaching for his sunglasses. He got defensive, "What are you doing?" He didn't try and hide his surprise.

She stopped her hand in mid air, " I just wanted you to do the off taking of the glasses of solar for the ball of fire is not even shining," She explained become nerves and mad at her self for not being better at English and him probably thinking she was dumb or something. She began kicking herself she barely knew this guy! She shouldn't be acting this way toward she could be friendly yes but she felt as if she was doing the flirting and she wondered if he was feeling the giddiness she felt toward him when he was this close to her.

"Don't," well that was a mood killer Starfire thought. How could she have been so stupid to try and take off his sunglasses, Robin hadn't let her take off his mask for about a year and even then he had not let her do it willingly. She had just met this guy and she should have expected he wouldn't let her take off the sunglasses he wore at all times.

"I am sorry."

"Again I think that is the dumbest word it really doesn't do much. Who was that Koren guy you where talking about?" Koren had heard bits and pieces of the conversation all he heard was his name and her weeping right after she said it.

She looked at him, her eyes searching his face. She felt comfortable with him she felt she could tell him anything but she also felt as though he already knew who Koren was, "Did you not do the under hearing of mine and Robin's conversation?" She asked him.

"I did all I heard was you say Koren then you burst into tears, I'm just curious." he shrugged his shoulders.

"He was someone who does not go a day with out crossing my mind," She said wistfully staring up into the sky pulling his sweat shirt around herself even tighter.

"Uh-huh," He said to her. She looked up at him, even though his eyes were hidden she was sure she was staring directly into them and they held her gaze a steady intense gaze that she couldn't look away from. She felt herself leaning, and she saw him leaning to but before there lips could even touch Koren was standing with a pissed angry look, "I need to go to bed, I have work tomorrow night," He turned from her walking away leaving her alone on the roof enclosed in his still warm sweat shirt. A dumbfound look crossed her face.

_What just happened?_ She asked to her self as she inhaled the earthly, farm land smell bring a wave of comfort but them the thought of him not next to her brought a wave of emptiness.

Koren walked down the hallway tears streaming down his face, he almost kissed her! What the hell was he thinking? Yeah he was still in love with her and it took all of his will power to keep his emotions in check, it was killing him to do so. She had a boyfriend, and it pissed him off that he had found them having a make section on the roof.

_Then why did she look like she was going to willingly kiss me? _The thought came just as quickly as it left. He finally made it to the room he was staying in, with all that green in the room it gave off an earthly aurora that reminded him of the fields on Tameran and he liked that. But the calming color of the room didn't quench the burning sensation of anger coursing through him, he took one look at the wall and slammed his fist into it, he let one thing run through one thing he never felt for 5 years. Confiendice, when his fist contacted with the wall it created a beautiful hole in the wall, a scowl graced his lips as he sat on his bed placing his face in his hands, and let the tears fall freely down his face until he fell into a comfortable sleep leaving all his stress and worries in the land of the conscious.

**Ok not my favorite chapter but heyy I really don' t feel like going back and re-doing it so I'm leaving it as is. Oh and if your wondering why if Robin and Starfire break up in this chapter I gave them such an intement kiss well its because Starfire does care about Robin when kissed her she forgot about who was kissing her and stuff so she just let it go the way it went. So shoot me if you didn't like that… ok don't shoot just review instead :D next chapter coming whenever I feel like typing it and uploading it :P so yepp BYES!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 8**

**Starfire walked into the living room the events of last time running through her mind. Her breaking up with Robin, Robin and her kissing goodbye, Korwen giving her his sweat shirt, Korwen leaning in, their lips almost touching, him getting angry, him leaving her alone on the roof. She had stayed on that roof snuggled up in his sweat shirt until 4 o'clock in the morning. She had fallen asleep on the roof. Someone had carried her back to her room because she had woken up in her purple circular bed.**

"**Morning Star," Robin called out, "I mean since its lunch time I mean good afternoon," He teased.**

"**I am sorry I did the sleeping at the hour of late," She said her cheeks turning red. She was glad that Robin didn't hold the grudge against her for breaking up with him.**

"**Dudette you like NEVER sleep in!" The green changeling shouted.**

**Starfire gave him a broad smile as she headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat. She walked around the small modern kitchen looking in cabinets and the fridges, as she looked through the fridge she came across a brown paper bag that crinkled when she picked it up.**

"**Friends what is the bag of brown?" Starfire questioned. As usual Robin was the first to answer her questions about anything earth related.**

"**that would be a sack lunch some people put food in it so it would be easier to carry around when they would want to eat," Robin explained.**

**Starfire caught on to what he was saying immediately, "So who do the bag of lunch belong to?" **

"**The names probably on the outside of the bag Star check and see," Cyborg called out to her.**

**Starfire unfolded the fold at the top, in big black box letters it red 'Korwen' just at the sight of his name Starfire felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach, she hadn't realized she had been staring.**

"**Yo Star you ok?" Hearing Cyborg's voice it broke through and she snapped her head up at look at him, a big smile plastered onto her face.**

"**I am the fine friend why do you ask?"**

"**You just got this lost look on your face and your eyes looked like you were staring out into no mans land," Cy explained.**

"**Oh I was just doing the thinking," She picked at her skirt nervously she didn't know why just the sight of his name did things to her that she hadn't felt in so long it felt like a sweet relief of some sort.**

"**So whose is it?" Raven called out in a monotone like voice.**

**Starfire stared at Raven for a moment before she spoke, "It is friend Korwen's." Starfire gave a small grin as she stared at his name written in the same type of handwriting as Koren's, man did she miss him.**

"**Guess he forgot to take his lunch to work, DUDE I can't believe he works at the speedy stop though. That place is a DUMP!" Beast boy hollered.**

"**Do you have one sensitive bone in your body or are you just an idiot through and through?" Raven called out, "He's probably pissed he forgot his lunch though," Raven said glare incuriously at Beast boy.**

**Starfire stared at the bag before she spoke again before the bickering that always insude Raven's snide comments began, "I shall take the lunch of sack to the stop of speedy so that Korwen does not suffer the hunger," This wasn't a request she stated this as if no one could change her mind. No one was going to protest they normally let one another do what they wanted, it wasn't like they were restricted to only the tower and the tower only when crime was slow.**

"**Ok Star just be back soon just in case of a crime and we need you," Robin said. He said he still felt for Starfire but during that last night after he left Starfire on the roof to be alone he had time to reflect.**

**He looked back at all the times him and Starfire shared together, he thought that they had meant something more than just a strong bond they shared as friends but as he reflected he saw that the significance of them wasn't as huge as he had once thought. He was just glad that there break up hadn't effected their friendship, he still cared deeply for her but by spending time alone to think about it and he saw he cared for as a brother would care for a sister. And she cared for as if he was her own brother. **

**He understood that she wouldn't be able to give him the love he deserved, and he knew that his one and only was out there some where. But when Starfire had shared with him how she had lost the only one who could make her feel whole as if there wasn't anything in the world she desired more than him and his love. He felt hollow at knowing she had lost that and wouldn't be able to find that kind of love with anyone else except the one who fought to save her life and alutamently lost his own in the fight. Robin liked the guy right off the bat knowing that he would fight to save her life by risking his own, Robin liked the guy a lot. It surprised him that he didn't harbor the least bit of resent meant toward Starfire but he knew that she was just to fragile to have him give her the 'shoulder of coldness' as Starfire would say.**

**Starfire gave him a beautiful before she clutched the lunch bag tighter and disappeared through the door and into the big broad world.**

**At the Speedy Stop:**

_**Grrrrrooooowwwwwlllllll **_**whined Koren's stomach. He was kicking himself for forgetting to grab his lunch, he was in such a rush to get to work on time he forgot to grab it in his rush. He knew its eyes were a pale red showing the annoyance he had with himself at the moment.**

"**Will you shut your stomach up?" Tonya hollered over at Koren. Earlier she rubbed it in his face that she was smart enough to bring her lunch when he didn't, she loved to piss him off. that's what a big sister was for in her eyes, he didn't mind he loved Tonya she was the closest person to him besides Koriand'r but that was so long ago that it hurt him to just remember so he tried his best not to.**

"**I'll do that right have you shut your big ass mouth," Koren retorted.**

"**Ouch didn't know you have some brains in that thick skull of yours," She laughed. Today was a slow day they had only three costumers all regulars, so in Koren's mind they didn't really count. "Koren you look like your about to eat the whole store why don't you just go get something to eat? I'll cover your shift."**

**Koren smirked at her, "You think you can handle all of these costumers? I mean its like a stampede of people in here!"**

**Tonya began to laugh at his sarcastic remark the place was absolutely DEAD! "Oh yeah, I know, all zero costumers should be something really hard to handle. I think I'll manage."**

"**Ok, well I'll be back in like 30 though," Koren said sprinting out the door with hearing what Tonya had said.**

**Koren hadn't watched where he was going when he ran into someone and fell flat on his butt.**

"**Hey watch it!" He hollered as soon as he looked up he admeaditly wanted to take those words back in his mouth and swallow them. Starfire towered over him while he still sat on his butt, a hurt look on her face by what he had said.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I didn't know who it was, I'm sorry," he apologized. He stood up in a hurry and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**Starfire felt her insides flutter at his touch. She didn't know what to think at that feeling, it was new and old at the same time and she loved the feel of it. Then she realized that she was just standing there like an idiot staring at him, she felt her cheeks grow warm.**

**She wrung her hands together before saying, "I brought you your lunch," She said sheepishly.**

**Koren was taken back, she had brought him his lunch? "Oh I was just about to go out to get something because well I left my lunch at home," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "But uh- never mind I guess," he let out a puff of nervous laughter.**

**Starfire gave him a warm smile, Koren still hadn't pulled his hand off of her shoulder and Starfire hoped he wouldn't. A trash can fell down in the ally they stood in front of, Starfire looked down the ally and saw nothing but Koren knew better than to think that someone wasn't down there.**

**Koren moved in front of Starfire positioning her farther away from the ally Starfire was confused on what was going on.**

"**Oh come on you think I was going to touch her?" A deep rumbling voice called out through the ally.**

"**I wouldn't put it pass you Collin," Koren growled pushing Starfire even farther behind him.**

**Collin stepped out from the shadows, the sun danced off his porcelain skin making it shine bright almost blinding.**

"**I wouldn't hurt your little girlfriend," Collin mocked in a sickly sweet voice that made you want to puke.**

**Koren gritted his teeth together, "She's not my girlfriend," He ground out from behind his teeth.**

"**Oh come on the gang has known you ever since you came here, we know all about who you where and what your still capable of. We just know how to deal with you," Collin strolled up to Koren his face inches from Koren's, "Give us the damn suit or I'll spill your little secret."**

**Koren balled up his fists knowing that Collin was just as dangerous as Tiffin but Collin normally always bluffed to get what he wanted and right then he wasn't giving Collin shit.**

"**Korwen what he talking about? The suit?" He heard Starfire's sweet innocent voice, it made his heart hurt when he heard it.**

"**Korwen?" Collin asked, he was in fit of laughter at the name. Koren clenched his fists even tighter making his knuckles turn white, "Is that what he told you his name was? That's a laugh! Man, dude you never told her your real name? I thought you would have as soon as you got alone with her, that way things could get happier for you but I guess not. I thought she was your one and only you told everything to I thought-" Collin's rant was cut short.**

**Koren had lunged at Collin knocking him to the ground. **

"**You know you can't win. We almost killed you last time!" Collin spit as he wrestled with Koren until he got the upper hand. Collin threw two punches at Koren with one blow to the face he had re-opened a cut on his face making him bleed, "Either give us the suit or I'll kill her," Collin threatened.**

**Koren narrowed his eyes from behind his sunglasses. He couldn't give over the suit for the safety of the civilians but he didn't want Starfire to get hurt either, but she was a hero she could take care of herself. Collin saw how Koren was thinking.**

"**Fine, boys!" Collin hollered. All of a sudden there were about 8 guys surrounding around Starfire. Starfire dropped the bag she had been carrying so she could light up her hands that luminescent green that scared the hell out of most villains. But before she could even let loose with one of her starbolts there was a loud crack, a sharp pain in her neck, then nothing an endless black. But before she did loose her conciousness she heard someone shout "KORIAND'R!" And she knew that someone to be Koren.**

"**What the fuck! You shot her you bastured!" Koren struggled to get Collin off of him but Collin's words stopped him.**

"**She's not dead moron, she was shot with a tranq dart. Just like you asshole."**

"**I haven't-" Koren's words were cut short when a sharp pain shot into his neck, it was a needle with a pinkish white liquid that filled it. **

"**Nighty night," Collin sneered. He began to inject the pinkish liquid into Koren's neck. Koren's world began to spin then… nothing.**

**At the tower:**

"**What do we really know about the guy?" Cyborg asked. They had been discussing Koren ever since Starfire had left an hour or so ago.**

"**I don't trust him," Robin said. Starfire was suppose to drop off Korwen's lunch and come right back.**

"**Maybe your just jealous that your girlfriend might be having more fun with him than with you," Beast boy teased.**

**Robin had forgotten that him or Starfire had told the team that they had broken up. Well this was a terrible time but they were going to find out sooner or later.**

"**She's not my girlfriend," He mumbled.**

"**What he say?" Cyborg asked.**

"**He said 'She's not my girlfriend,'" Raven called out.**

**Everyone's eyes shot wide.**

"**What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?" Beast boy squeaked.**

"**We broke up last night on the roof," He explained.**

"**Dude why! You guys were like perfect together!" Beast boy hollered.**

"**She didn't love me as much as she wanted," Robin wouldn't meet there gazes. He wasn't sure if Starfire wanted the rest of the team to know about Koren. He wondered if Starfire had ever told Raven about it, I mean she was the only other girl on the team and Starfire couldn't have kept a secret like that for so long.**

"**What was there another or something? Like what I said at dinner that one night?" Cyborg asked. His voice was quiet and reserved afraid of the answer.**

**Robin thought about that for a second before he answered, "Well kind of," He said.**

"**Kind of?"**

"**I don't know. She was in love with a boy before she came here, he was killed trying to save her and last night when I asked her about why she was acting so weird she said she still wasn't over that one boy." He looked all of them he could feel heat rising in his cheeks.**

"**It was just one boy and what that was like 5 or 6 years ago that's a lot of time to get over just one boy," Raven said in an airy monotone.**

"**She said he was like her soul mate or something and with out him felt like half her soul and half her heart died when he did," Robin felt himself start to feel lost like Starfire just hearing how much she was hurting.**

"**So that's why she broke up with you?" Robin nodded, "And your ok with that?"**

"**Well yeah. I mean if I can't have Starfire as the girl I can hold in my arms and whisper in her ear I still want her friendship and I just want her to feel comfortable here on earth," Robin gave them a weak smile.**

"**Well that's a lot of information to swallow," Cyborg stated.**

"**So…" Beast boy rocked on his heels looking awkward and a change in subject, "I SAY WE SNOOP!" That was his change in subject.**

"**What the hell are you talking about grass stain?" Cyborg had a bewildered look on his face.**

"**We should snoop through Korwen's room and see what he has and like Robin said we no nothing about this dude so why not go through his stuff?" **

"**I don't know BB." Cyborg would have gone on but Beast boy was already sprinting toward the guest bedroom, "I don't think we should be invading anyone's privacy," He stated.**

"**I agree with you," Raven said**

**With that said they fell into silence until a short few minutes later.**

"**DUDE!" Beast boy sprinted into the living room clutching a bundle of clothing to his chest.**

"**What? Are you going to clean his clothes for him?" Raven teased.**

"**No," Beast boy scowled, "But you'll never believe what I found in his army duffel bag!"**

**Now everyone was interested, "What?" Cyborg asked.**

"**This," Beast boy began to unfold the clothes he had in his arms.**

**There was a sharp intake of breath as they saw the black and grey suit with a red X across the chest.**

**So what yeah think? I think I did pretty well lol so reviews would be appreciated :D ahaha next chapter coming soon…. Maybe ahahah :D left yeah with a cliffy yeah no not really what ever just review and I'll be happy **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but I do own the plot I believe, I also own Tiffin, Collin, the gang, and well I kind of own Koren don't really know or care :D tehe jus read and review LOVE YA"LL

Chapter 9

"What if he's torturing her or something!" Robin shouted concern for the missing member of the team gripping him and all the others with an icy fist of fear.

"Have we known Red X or Korwen or whatever you want to call this dude to ever really hurt or touch Star in such a manor that seemed threating?" Raven asked, she was also scared for Starfire but in a calmer façade.

"He's a villain! Of course he has tried to hurt her! He even calls her Cutie to just piss me off before me and Star broke up!" He shouted as anger seethed from him.

"Dude calm down, just think about our last fight, did Red X even lay a hand on Star. All he did was talk about loosing some chick that he thought he was I love with," Beast boy rolled his mossy green eyes, "What a loser," He mumbled chuckling quietly to himself.

"I think I can get a lock on Star's uniform," Cyborg shouted as he turned to the big flat screen TV/Computer.

But before Cyborg could even start to type, the screen went black. He looked confused and angry that his computer crashed, he muttered low curses under his breath. He was getting ready to start fixing it when the screen turned back on but it didn't show a map of Jump, it showed the face of a leathered faced bald headed mid twenty's man.

"hello Titans," the mans voice was deep and raspy it sounded as if he had finished smoking a six pack.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded balling his hand into a fist.

"We have never caused you and your team much problems before if any at all, we really don't have a name most call us the gang but I don't find it suitable, do you?" The bald man chuckled lightly his dark eyes didn't match with his action they seemed void of emotion, cold and heartless. It gave all of them a shiver.

"I've never heard of you, there are a lot of gangs in Jump," Beast boy piped up look at the leering man intensely glaring at him.

"I'm sure you have, you just didn't know what most were talking about," the man grinned a yellow toothed grin that grossed them all out, this was a disgusting looking human being, "We are feared by everyone who has crossed our paths, we are ruthless, and don't care for others well being, we kill, maim, we do the dirty work of those who are to useless to do it themselves," he sneered at them his true colors coming out.

"Who are you," Robin tried again to get the strange mans name.

The bald man turned his cold eyes on Robin, "My name is of insignificants, all that matters is that you bring me that damn suit!" The bald man hollered angrily.

"What suit?" Raven asked finally adding her voice to the mixture of the others.

"You know of the suit, I mean one of your own used it to fight you. Then I helped one of your most formidable opponents steal the thing. I want that suit back. I have been tracking Koren for far to damn long. I know he left it at your tower!" Robin's eyes went wide at the mention of the name Koren.

"Um dude we only know a guy named Korwen, no Koren," Beast boy looked at him in a confused manor.

Raven slapped beast boy hard over the back of the head making the bald man chuckle, "Korwen lied you moron!" She hissed angrily at him.

"You said his name was Koren," Robin said taking a step closer to the monitor, the man raised a brown eye brow but nodded his head yes in answer to Robin's question, "But- Starfire," Robin looked up to see the man grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ah so you know about Koren's trouble past, did he tell you?" The man asked.

"No Starfire did, isn't he suppose to be dead?" Robin asked everyone was looking at him not having a clue what he was talking about.

"He is suppose to be dead and soon he might be," the man smiled grandly with a lustful look in his eyes to truly end Koren's life, "The ass double crossed me when he came to earth from Tameran about 4 years ago a year after Starfire arrived in Jump City. We took him in we thought of him as a great asset but all he ever thought about was Starfire and getting her back and blah blah blah," he rolled his eyes everyone was slowly getting what he was saying, "Koren is a great fighter even without his sword, he's dangerous and murderous," the man chuckled again.

"that's why I took a liking to him and made him my 3rd in command right bellow Collin," Beast boy couldn't help but snicker.

'that's a scary name," he taunted.

"He could kill without so much as feeling remorse for doing so," Beast boy instantly shut up.

"Then what do you want? What suit," Raven asked even though she had a pretty good idea on what suit.

The mans eyes glazed over with pleasure, "I thought that a good way to teach Koren was to help him know our power and how good we are at what we do, so we planned to steal the Red X suit. But Koren had a change in mind and stole the suit from us, he plans on devious things with it, but we have been searching for him for years, he's a crafty one since I helped him learn the streets well. He was one of my best members, but once he double crossed us we only find it that he pay his debt and return the suit to us, but since he hasn't we have hunted him down and beat him but that still hasn't made him give in. Give us the suit and we will leave you alone, and we will neither harm the citizens of this city, or your precious princess," All the titans mouths fell open.

"You have Starfire!" Cyborg bellowed angrily.

"Give us the suit and we will spare her life, and those of thousands of citizens," Robin studied his face and saw no hint of mistrust legible.

"What about Koren?" He asked slowly.

"Koren will be dealt with accordingly, he will never be heard of again nor seen." The creepy smile was back on his face and the lustful look in his eyes, "The suit for the freedom of your city and one of your own for the price of one low life criminal and his suit," Robin's mind was reeling but before he could say anything Raven pulled him to the side.

"What do you think your doing, I've read that mans thoughts and you have no clue that he is lying about Koren having devious plans to destroy us. If he wanted to he would have already," robin studied Raven letting her continue, "That man, he is ruthless like he said before, blood thirsty and plans on bring Jump City to its knees, he plans on murdering Koren and doing things to Starfire I don't want to even repeat," She shuddered, "He is true evil. We have never fought him or any of his gang but I have heard of them before, they will do anything to get what they want and this guy, he is the ring leader of them all his name is Tiffin West, he is a killer. He has murdered almost 43 people, and has been to prison 9 different times each for minor things, he knows how to keep out of the way of the law and what he is telling you is a load of bull!"

Robin looked at Raven taking in everything that she was saying, "You know Koren's Red X and he's the same guy that Starfire loved before she came to earth," He said.

Raven nodded her head, "I figured as much but we really need to figure something out if we want to win this," Robin nodded his head.

He walked slowly back toward the monitor now seeing the hint of betrayal and hatred in his eyes.

"Why should we give it to you when it rightfully belongs to me, I made the suit and how can I trust you?" he narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Smart boy, you can't trust me. But I believe you have sealed the fait of your hottest member and the fait of the lives all of Jump City," And with that the bald man with ugly yellow teeth disappeared and the screen snapped back to that of the map of Jump city.

"Get a lock on Starfire's location, we are going to pay this guy and his gang a visit," Robin said hurriedly. Cyborg nodded and soon he was off searching for Starfire while the others watched on helplessly.

…

Koren's eyes slowly began to open, he was lying flat on his back, but his head was propped up on something. He knew where he was even if he was still a little disoriented. He began to slowly sit up but he felt a hand push him back down, his eyes darted forward and he found himself staring into Starfire's bright jade eyes. He was shocked to see that Tiffin would put them in the same holding cell, but maybe Tiffin thought it would funny to watch Koren battle with himself on the inside. He decided that, that was the reason. He couldn't help but feel saddened that he would have to fight everything he felt for this beautiful woman stuck in a small cramped cell.

"Um here," She said handing him his black sunglasses, he let out a startled gasp as he pulled away from her quickly and shoved them on his face, he pressed up against the wall.

She gave him a weird look, his eyes were beautiful in her opinion why hide them? She didn't get it. She stood up and moved closer to him, she crouched down till she was right down in front of him.

"Why are doing the wearing of the glasses that block out the solar rays?" she asked him.

Koren looked at her his eyes turning a soft shade of pink mixed with red swirls, "I don't like my eyes," he said faintly.

Her body was so close to his he could feel the heat radiating off of her, he stared at through his glasses, not moving to remove them.

"You should not do the fearing of others not liking them. I have the tone of skin of the fruit in a sphere shape," She said looking down at her skin color.

"Your skin in sun kissed and beautiful, my eyes… you can't see them," He watched as she leaned farther just a little more just wanting to be closer to him she couldn't help it, it just called to her to be closer to him.

"Beautiful," She mused softly.

Koren studied her features, "do you know where we are?" he asked her while she snapped back to were she was.

"No I do not believe I have the knowing of where we are. Do you have the knowing?" He couldn't help but find the way she talked adorable.

He wanted to say so but he refrained from doing so, "I think so, we might be at this old run down shoe factory that the gang likes to hang out at," She settled down next to him so she sat beside him instead of crouched in front of him.

"Why did they do the nap of kids?" She asked him curiously.

Koren studied her out of the corner of his eye, "I didn't mean for you to get roped into this I just want you to know. They only want me, they're kind of mad with the things I've done to them," he shook his head chucking, he clicked his teeth as he did so making Starfire's eyes go wide.

She remember Koren always doing that, she always thought it was adorable he thought it was a weird habit. She turned to look at him fully again, he raised a dark brown eyebrow at her as she brought a hand to his face and pried the sunglasses away before he could protest, what she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Koren's eyes were light pink with red in them and as soon as she took off his sunglasses she saw what he truly felt, and he ripped the sunglasses from her small hands and stood. He walked quickly to the other side of the cell which was only about a foot from her, he cursed Tiffin under his breath.

"K-Koren?" She stammered looking at him with tears falling quietly from her eyes, he wouldn't look at her.

He stared absently at the wall he didn't want to look at her, it was to much after she took off his sunglasses and outted him. He could hear her stand soon she was crouching in front of him again looking at him with glassy eyes. It tugged at his heart to know that he had placed those tears there, he mentally berated himself.

"Koren?" She asked again with more composer than before.

He finally allowed himself to look at her full before he spoke, "What do you want me to say Kori?" Her eyes grew huge and the tears fell harder.

"Shit," He murmured before he pulled her to him and wiped away her tears, "Please don't cry Kori, you know I hate that," He huffed into her hair.

She looked at him again and pulled his sunglasses away again and stared into his concerned eyes, they were light blue and navy, she looked confused and perplexed.

"H-how? I did the watching of your death, you did the passing into Heaven as those on earth call it, you died in my arms!" She exclaimed pulling away from him and sitting on her knees.

Koren ran a hand through his messy cherry coke hair before he answered her, his eyes silver remembering the memory, "I did die," He said softly, "But after you left and were k-kidnapped by the damn lizards!" He slammed his fist into the concrete wall he leaned against, Starfire couldn't help but jump when he did so seeing anger a crimson red before it turned to a dark blue, "I'm so sorry Kori, I didn't mean for you to be taken by them. Trust me, I would do anything to have gotten you back but I couldn't I was weak and the Witch doctor prohibited it, she said I was now like the unseen guardian angel. I fought with her but if I left Tameran so early then me and her both would defiantly be put to death permanently. Look you maybe pissed at me but I don't care, you weren't ever suppose to know about me still living it was against the Witches wishes and I don't know what she'll do when she finds out." He shook his head.

Starfire was still in disbelief that Koren was alive and kicking. He grabbed her hand and held it fastly not ever wanting to let go. He stared at her, a broken look in his deep almost black eyes, she felt her breath catch in her throat. He dropped her hand and looked away from her and back at the wall.

"I need to tell you something," He said his voice was gruff and strained.

"Yes?"

He stared absentmindedly wondering how he was going to tell her, "I'm Red X," His voice was soft and rushed he peeked at her and she just stared at him blankly, "Say something," He demanded a little more harshly than needed.

"What do you wish for me to verbalize?" She asked him softly.

"To tell me off, shout at me, tell me you hate me, tell me you would or could never love a man who you know of as your enemy, tell me that please," He begged her.

She stayed silent as she studied his profile, his high cheekbones, his messy long cherry coke hair, his sharp nose, his thin lips, and of course the most amazing part of him his narrowed eyes.

She finally spoke, "I will not," he whipped his head around to look at her and saw the smirk he would always give her when they were younger tugging at her lips.

"I do not know of this telling off, I do not wish to use the harshness of my voice to hurt you, I do not consider you an enemy, and I do not do the hating for anyone," He stared at her long and hard his face stricken.

He watched her and she watched him, searching his eyes trying to make them change from a dark silver to her favorite color in the world. She watched and waited, but it didn't come they were dark and moody he was broken on the inside.

"I love you Koren and no one will do the otherwise of telling this to me," She stated firmly.

A shocked expression took on his face but then it settled into a small smile and in that instant they changed back to pink and red. She felt her heart yearn for him, and she followed her heart she trusted it. She crawled back to him so she was straddling his legs. His smile grew as he placed his hands on her slender hips and pulled her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer to his.

"Forever?" He asked her softly.

"Forever and Always," She murmured before he closed the gap between their faces.

It was a soft kiss, sweet and loving but soon Koren had a tighter hold of her pulling her closer to him, grinning into the kiss. He wanted to deepen it, he had been waiting for about 5 years to kiss her and hold her again and he wanted to pour everything he was feeling into that one kiss. He didn't know what Tiffin had up his sleeve and he could bet that this might be his last kiss he shares with Kori and he wanted to make it special. He slowly turned over so she was beneath him, he gently pressed all of his weight on top of her, she tightened her arms around his neck. He felt her smile as her fingers began to play with his long shaggy hair. His hands began to slowly caress her body making her tremble beneath him, he stopped what he had been doing and placed a hand at the back of her neck and on her lower back.

Them being alien they could have gone on like that for about 20 more minutes but Koren pulled away after 15 minutes and his eyes locked with her half hooded ones. She still had her arms firmly around his neck not letting him get off her if he tried, and trust him he did.

"Kori," His voice a whisper as he addressed her.

"Mmm?"

"You need to let go of me now," he said pulling her arms off of him and he again slinked away from her, she gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you doing the running away from me?" She asked him harshly.

"Your dating bird brain,"

"I do not comphrended I never did the earthly custom of dating with a man named Bird Brain." She tapped her chin trying to remember but came up with nothing.

"I mean Robin," he spat out Robin's name angrily.

Starfire's eyes were downcast the mention of Robin, "We did the breaking up because I was the um… out spacing? He did have the feelings for me as I did him, but I still had the feelings for my Warrior," She looked at him helpless.

He gazed at her, his eyes running over her body making her blush before he looked into her eyes again, "Good," Was all he said before he pulled her back to him and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes contently.

"this does the bringing back of memories of being locked in the room of utility holding on, Tameran," She said softly to break the silence that had consumed them.

Koren frowned knowing exactly what memory she was recalling and personally didn't want to rethink that because last time he ended up dead. He just rested his chin on her head and just prayed to X'hal that it wouldn't happen again.

**OMG I finally updated hhaa, but that's because I finally finished frickin New start it took forever! AHHHH haha I'm just happy that this will be over soon and OMG STARFIRE AND KOREN REUNITE! I'm such a devious young pattlewong :S I don't even know if I spell that correctly and frankly I don't really give a damn oh well.**

**Love**

**Pinkkpurplepeople**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't believe I own the teen titans and if I did I would so make Starfire and Red X a couple like DUH hahaha ;D

Chapter 10

"I got a lock!" Cyborg hollered over his shoulder.

"Really where?" Beast boy asked perking up at the news, a grand fanged smile on his face.

"Yeah, you see that yellow blimp on the screen?" Cyborg pointed to a flashing light on the screen, his metal finger almost covered the entire thing.

"Yeah where is she at?" Raven asked coming up behind the other titans with Beast boy by his side.

"She's in down town Jump City, it looks like their in the run down out of business Shoe factory or whatever. Over on Easton Lane," Cyborg looked up at his fearless leader who was studying the map with an intensity.

"Well look at that, some originality! For the first time in my life I think we've found someone who isn't in an abandoned warehouse right by the ocean," Beast Boy beamed earning him a slap on the back of the head.

He scowled at her making her smirk teasingly at him, "Its still abandoned moron," She snipped at him.

"Will you two shut up?" Robin snapped as he began to gather his belt and snapped it around his scrawny waist.

Both raven and Beast boy grew quiet, "Ok titans, head out!" Robin shouted as he took off to his motorcycle and the others into the T-car.

…

Koren felt his eyes begin to grow heavy from lack of sleep, but he had to stay alert. On the other hand he would need sleep to take on what ever Tiffin was planning on throwing at him and Starfire who lay dormant in his arms. So after a couple of minutes of mind babble and random and a pointless argument he slipped into the same unconsciousness, he only had several hours of sleep before the metal door that held them swung open and woke the reunited couple.

There in the doorway stood the silhouette of Tiffin. A dangerous look on his face as his eyes landed on Starfire draped over Koren who now lay on his back on the hard dirt floor. His black eyes narrowed.

His voice startled them awake, "Get up!" He boomed angrily.

Starfire jumped up and landed back down on Koren making him gasp trying to get air to his lungs that she had knocked out of him. She gave him an apologetic look but he just shrugged it off as he sat up she was again sitting in his lap, her body pressed closely to his own.

"What do you want Tiffin? Don't you know its rude to wake someone when their sleeping?" Koren asked angrily giving him a sneering look which Tiffin ignored, his eyes trained on Starfire.

"Your friends failed to meet my demands," He hissed out at her, "They have sealed your fate along with that of Jump City, Koren, yours was sealed the day you double crossed us," Koren only shrugged his shoulders knowing what was in store for him but what he feared for was for Starfire's safety, he didn't know of Tiffin's plans yet.

Koren pulled out from under Starfire and stood up, Starfire slowly stood as well not leaving Koren's side for a second.

"Well now isn't that a pity, you should have known better than to know that the titans would give you suit. What are you some kind of stupid?" Koren asked placing his hands on his hips and smirking.

"I knew they wouldn't give it, but if you wish for your girlfriend to stay unharmed you will bring it to me," Tiffin smirked evilly.

Koren frowned as he pushed Starfire behind him, "If you put one hand on her I swear I'll rip your throat out," he growled out.

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am the girl of bigness and I have the powers of a Tameranian and more, I can do the handling of myself," She said smiling, he didn't look so sure.

Tiffin smirked as he walked inside the cell, he shoved Koren to the side before he could even react and grabbed hold of Starfire's wrists and she felt something cool come around them and she began to feel weak and dizzy.

Koren was on his feet again and had Tiffin pinned against the wall, his hand locked around Tiffin's neck, "What did you do to her!" He shouted agitated.

Tiffin only chuckled, "No harm will come to her if you bring me the suit. If you don't," A dark look came over his face and Koren grabbed hold of Tiffin's neck tighter and watched as he struggled for air.

"You won't get that suit if I kill you," Koren sneered happily.

"Koren please do not do the killing, that is most brutal," Koren's mouth fell open at the sound of Starfire's weak sounding voice he turned to see two white circles glowing around her wrist draining her of all of her powers, his eyes were now blue for concern before he spoke.

"He's tried to kill me before Starfire, he almost slit my throat once when I walking home from work. Why shouldn't I kill him, if I give him the suit he'll still hurt you, but not as bad as he would want to, and then come after me and kill me," he explained, she never had a probably on Tameran when he would fight and kill to keep life on Tameran as peaceful as possible.

But was a long time ago, he opened his mouth to explain something else but before he could he felt a sharp pain in his gut and he staggered backwards. Tiffin fell to the ground but quickly recovered from punching Koren hard in the stomach, he brushed himself off before he was about to grab for the knife everyone knew he always had on him. Before his fingers could even grace the small but deadly object Collin's voice stopped him.

"Sir! The titans have found us!" he hollered exasperated panting like he had run around the entire hide out to find him.

Koren's head snapped up he tried to lung at Tiffin but he was to quick and slammed the steal door on Koren's face again. He let out a low growl before he slammed his fist into the door, not even making a dent, he walked dejectedly back to where Starfire sat about to pass back out on the ground. He just looked at her, then down at the glowing bracelets that was slowly draining her.

"Kori, I really don't understand," He asked her looking at her paper thin face and ghostly skin tone.

She smiled weakly, "I do not wish for any human to be harmed, nor do I wish for myself any harm either. I just do not wish to see the death of someone," she exclaimed in a small fragile voice.

He ran a hand throw his already messy long chestnut hair with a sigh, "You were never bothered with it before, back on Tameran," he placed a hand on her shoulder making her try and smile again.

"That was Tameran and this planet is earth," She lifted a shaking hand the bracelet of a glowing reminder. She cupped his face in her hand, "But I do not do the deciding on what you choose to do Koren, I love you and even if I do not do the agreeing I shall never do the back turning on you," Koren smiled as he leaned into her hand.

"So you won't mind if I maim him and not kill him?" He asked smiling at her.

Starfire giggled weakly, "That would be better," her voice was no more than a whispered as she began to tremble slightly.

He pulled her closer to him and took her hand in his to examine her wrist, "Do they hurt?" he asked her trying to touch one but he felt a draining sensation he retracted his hand quickly, she giggled again.

"Well I think you just did the finding in,"

"Its finding out," he said softly with a blue color in his eyes.

"do not worry over me Koren, the titans are here and will do whatever to free us," She looked at him through her long full black lashes, he couldn't help but find it really sexy but he didn't think it was appropriate to mention it right then.

"They'll free you, I was never one to be highly liked by Robin or the others," He mentioned to her, "I might just have to fight to free myself," he smiled warmly at her.

"I love you Koren," She told him as he tried to grab at her wrists again but retracted like he had just been stung.

"Forever and Always?" he smirked.

"forever and Always," She kissed him lightly making him blush for unknown reasons.

"Now about my sword," Starfire blushed an even deeper shaded of red than her hair.

…

"Beast Boy I want you to go find Starfire, and make sure she is unharmed!" Robin commanded as he swung his bow staff hitting two men off their feet but not knocking them out of the fight completely.

Beast boy gave robin a nod before he transformed into a bird and flew above the battle that raged on. He watched as Cyborg took on 5 men who had him pinned on the ground, he struggled to get up but then black energy consumed them and threw them off. They charged again but Cyborg was up and ready he shot several blasts before he was hit again by a fist, he seemed determined to win even though it looked bleak on his part.

Raven was under the same predicament but she had incased herself in a black bubble getting jarring hits that proved to be weakening her shield to the point that it would shatter soon. He could see Raven's struggles to hold them back while she tried to regain some of her strength but her mind was constantly trying to keep the shield up and the others out. She gritted her teeth, they had majorily underestimated the gang and they were paying or it now.

Beast boy rose higher when he flew down the rest of the hall and swiftly, he used his eagle hearing to try and pin point stars location, he was having trouble finding her until he caught sight of a pale skinned boy with dark black hair go running down the hall, a panicked look on his face. Beast boy thought to fall him. He flew quickly through the halls keeping perfect pace with him, the boy looked no older than 17, Beast boy didn't get why he would be with such a violent group at such a young age. The boy stopped at a thick steel door, that beast boy thought that they must have installed because this was a shoe factor may I remind you.

The boy was standing in front of the open door shouting, "Sir! The titans have found us!" As soon as the words were out he heard a low grunt and a thud, then the bald headed man from the monitor came threw slamming the door shut. The man left his hands on the door as a loud banging could be heard from inside, the man seemed to be panting trying to catch his breath.

"Tiffin, the titans there here. I think they've come for Koren and Starfire," the raven haired boy exclaimed.

_So the dudes name is Tiffin. That is probably the weirdest name I have ever heard, I mean come on is there a stupider name or what? _Beast boy exclaimed inside his mind.

"Shut up!" Tiffin growled as he pulled away from the door and rounded on the dark haired teen, "Collin, I was just about strangled to death in there by Koren out of his blind anger. I would like a breather now," Tiffin hissed.

Collin nodded his head, Tiffin finally looked back up at him, "I will keep the two in there until we polish off the titans then I will take the suit by having Koren secure it for me if he wants that girl of his to survive. You saw how she couldn't stand, she is slowly draining and soon there will be no energy left in her scrawny little body," Beast boy would of gasped but he was a bird and well, birds can't gasp.

Beast boy quickly changed into a fly and waited for Collin and Tiffin to leave, once he was completely sure that they were gone he transformed back into human form. He could hear faint voices through the door but he couldn't make out what they were saying by how muffled the door made them. He determined that Starfire and Koren were both in there. Now his only problem was to try and figure out how to the locked steel door. He searched frantically around the door to see if there was a set of keys, but he didn't see anything. He walked a ways down the hall, he was searching but came up no dice.

All of a sudden an idea hit him, he sauntered back to the room that Star and Koren where in and transformed into a T-Rex. He lowered his bulbous head and pressed it against the smooth cool metal of the door before he swung hard and with a loud crash sent the door flying. Smiling contently he transformed back into his normal elfish self. He peeked inside to see a wide eyed Koren holding a pale wide eyed Starfire in his lap closely to him.

"Hey guys!" He greeted waving dorkily, "did I interrupt something?" he gave them a teasing smile.

Koren just glared at beast boy before he began to gather himself and a wobbly kneed Starfire from the ground, he placed his arm around her slender waist and her arms around his neck. Beast boy raised an eyebrow at Starfire's frail condition.

"What happened to star?" He took a closer look and saw that her eyes were now a dull lifeless mossy green instead of the lively jade.

He reached a hand out to touch her but thought that if he did he could break her.

Starfire smiled kindly at him, "the bracelets are doing the taking of energy from me, is the ball of burning gases still shining?" She asked beast boy curiously.

"the what?"

"the sun moron," Koren bit off angrily at him.

Beast boy shot him a dirty look, "Yeah, buts its starting to set. And don't piss me off, your getting your ass in jail after this," Beast boy sneered.

Koren rolled his blue eyes, "Whatever, just get Starfire out in the sun before it gets to dark, she needs to gather as much energy as she can to brake those damn bracelets," he began to transfer Starfire to Beast boy.

"Ok but dude what are you going to do?" he asked adjusting Starfire on his shoulder so he could move quicker.

Koren looked from Beast boy to Starfire a compassionate look in his eyes, he pressed his lips to Starfire's quickly before pulling away and looking at Beast boy who looked a little shocked even though he had learned of Starfire's story dealing with Koren. It just never clicked in his head.

"I'm going to find Tiffin and kick his scrawny ass," the look of determination in Koren's eyes told you there was no changing his mind.

Beast boy gave him a nod before turning into a green horse and trotting away with Starfire holding loosely onto his back.

**Yes no, I say it's a big fat no. I hate this chapter with a mad passion hahaha :D but what ever its up to you and I also guess um…. Never mind I don't remember so just review and we can go on our marry way.**

**Love**

**Pinkkpurplepeople**


End file.
